The True Akatsuki
by Kagami Kurotsuki
Summary: Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi kriminal yang beranggotakan para Shinobi pelarian dari seluruh negara Shinobi. Organisasi yang terkenal dengan kekuatan para anggotanya yang luar biasa. tapi apa jadinya jika organisasi ini dipimpin oleh sesesorang dari Konoha. AU!. OOC!. Death Chara!. Rinnegan Naru!. FemHaku!
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer©Masashi Kishimoto

rate: T

Just enjoy reading this fic.

Pair: Naruto, FemHaku, AKatsuki

* * *

The True Akatsuki

Kekuatan

Sebuah kata mendasar bagi manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus dalam diri mereka. Pada dasarnya manusia dianugrahi kekuatan dalam diri mereka di muka bumi ini. Tergantung oleh manusia tersebut, bagaimana mereka semua menggunakan kekuatannya. Dengan banyak sekali populasi manusia, tentu beragam dari mereka yang menggunakan kekuatannya. Mulai dari membentuk suatu ikatan persaudaraan dan menjalin suatu perdamaian, atau bahkan membuat kerusakan di muka bumi ini sekaligus memberi penderitaan pada mereka yang lemah.

Mereka yang lemah hanya bisa menerima penderitaan ini dari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan. Didunia ini hanya segelintir orang yang masih mementingkan rasa belas kasih pada mereka yang lemah. Mereka senantiasa membantu orang lemah ketika bahaya datang pada mereka, tanpa meminta sepeser bayaranpun mereka rela melindungi yang lemah. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, keberadaan mereka mulai menghilang dengan digantikannya oleh mereka yang haus akan kekuasaan, harta dan juga nafsu. Mereka terpaksa kembali menerima penderitaan ini dari orang seperti mereka, tanpa tahu rasa sakit yang mereka alami sejak dulu. Meskipun begitu, mereka percaya bahwa kelak akan ada manusia yang akan merubah dunia terkutuk ini. Walaupun harapan itu terus menghianati mereka semua… mereka tetap percaya akan hal itu.

Sekian waktu terus berjalan, dunia ini terus saja melahirkan kebencian yang tiada akhir. Benci saling membunuh, dendam, iri hati, bahkan dengki. Semua itu terus saja mengalir layaknya sungai yang sangat deras. Sekuat apapun mereka mencoba menghentikan aliran kebencian yang deras ini, kelak mereka juga akan terbawa oleh arus kebencian yang terus saja mengalir…

…**itulah yang kupercayai**

Dimuka bumi ini kekuatan yang mereka miliki disebut dengan Cakra, sebuah energi spiritual yang berada didalam tubuh mereka. Dengan Cakra mereka bisa melakukan hal mustahil yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang, contohnya membuat kembaran mereka sendiri. Bahkan ada segelintir orang yang mempunyai Cakra yang sangat besar. Dengan Cakra sebesar itu mereka mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka dengan intensitas waktu yang lama, namun perlu latihan khusus untuk mengedalikan Cakra sebesar itu.

Didunia ini bahkan ada suatu perkumpulan yang bisa disebut Klan. Mereka yang tergabung dengan Klan biasanya mempunyai kemampuan khusus dalam diri mereka, entah itu tubuh mereka atau anggota badan lainnya. Di dunia ini ada 2 Klan yang mempunyai kekuata pada mata mereka, yakni Sharingan dan Byakugan. Byakugan adalah kemampuan mata yang dapat melihat aliran Cakra seseorang dan bahkan bisa melihat objek dari jarak yang sangat jauh, mata ini dimiliki oleh Klan Hyuga. Sementara Sharingan, adalah mata terkutuk yang dapat member ilusi pada mereka yang melihatnya, bukan itu saja Sharingan juga bisa mendeteksi Cakra, meniru pergerakan orang lain, bahkan melihat 3 detik serangan musuh sebelum mereka akan melancarkan serangannya.

**Bukan Itu saja…**

Ada satu mata yang keberadaannya hanya dianggap sebagai legenda yang tak terwujud, yakni Rinnegan. Mata yang diyakini hanya dimiliki oleh pencipta Cakra dimasa lalu, yakni Rikudou Sennin. Mata ini bahkan melebihi dua mata Klan Uchiha dan Hyuga, yang konon kekuatan mata ini setara dengan dewa. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kekuatan dari mata ini, yang jelas kekuatan mata ini setara dengan dewa.

Kekuatan.

Setiap orang selalu mendambakan kekuatan besar dalam diri mereka. Dengan kekuatan tersebut mereka bisa melakukan apa yang mereka mau, termasuk membunuh. Itu memang benar, karena didunia ini kekuatan adalah segalanya. Semua orang rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut, bahkan rela mengorbankan apa saja demi kekuatan.

Karena itulah aku meyakini satu hal… **kekuatan adalah segalanya.**

Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku atas penjelasan tadi. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang terlahir didesa Konohagakure yang kebetulan memiliki Klan ternama yakni Uchiha dan Hyuga. Mempunyai rambut merah runcing yang hampir menutupi mata. Serta mata violet yang indah.

Seorang anak yang terlahir dari Rahim seorang ibu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, serta saudara perempuan bernama Namikaze Ayano. Sayangnnya, ketika ibu melahirkan aku dan Ayano, Kyubi yang ada didalam perutnya memaksa pada dirinya untuk keluar. Ayahku yang kebetulan disana bersama ibuku sekuat tenaga menahan segel agar Kyubi tetap didalam perut ibuku. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat itu juga Kyubi langsung keluar dari perut ibuku, membuat ayahku terpental ketika mahluk itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi untungnya ayahku dapat melindungiku bersama Ayano. Kyubi yang sudah keluar langsung menuju desa dan mulai memporak-porandakkan desa.

Melihat desa mengalami kehancuran kami berempat langsung menghilang menggunakan kemampuan ayahku. Mengingat ibuku yang lahir dari klan Uzumaki membuatnya bisa bertahan sedikit lama walaupun Kyubi sudah keluar dari perutnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rincian kejadian selanjutnya saat itu. Tapi yang kutahu, ibuku meninggal ketika melakukan proses penyegelan pada Ayano yang akan dijadikan Jinchuriki baru menggantikan ibuku.

Terlahir dari keluarga ternama di Konoha tak membuatku disanjung oleh semua rakyat Konoha. Ayahku yang bernama Namikaze Minato yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 4 tidak pernah memberikan aku perlakuan yang istimewa padaku, semua didunia ini hanya untuk Ayano seorang, tak peduli apapun itu.

Memasuki akademi kuharap aku bisa mempunyai apa yang namanya teman, namun tak semudah yang aku harapkan. Memasuki kelas, mereka semua mengagumi Ayano sebagai murid paling popular dikelas, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Semua orang yang mencoba dekat padaku seolah aku sudah saling mengenal mereka. Tapi bagiku, mereka semua hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Ayano. Menjadikan diriku sebagai objek untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya…

Sangat menyakitkan.

Untuk Ayano sendiri memang ia terlahir sebagai perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang mengembang, serta satu helai poni yang melintang sampai pipi. Mata Shaphire birunya yang seindah lautan, serta Syal berwarna merah yang ia lilitkan dilehernya. Itulah penampilannya yang bisa kujelaskan. Terutama sikapnya yang terbuka dan ramah, menambah kesan tersendiri baginya. Belum lagi nilainya di akademi sangat luar biasa, baik teori maupun praktek. Ia dengan mudah mengalahkan Sasuke yang berada dalam Klan Uchiha yang terkenal jenius. Sementara aku berada dua tingkat dibawah Sasuke.

Kalau dingat lagi itu adalah Syal yang kuberikan pada Ayano ketika tempo dulu, aku tak ingat kapan aku memberikannya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku memberikan hadiah pada lawan jenis, meskipun ia saudariku. Walaupun aku jarang berbicara pada siapapun disini, namun ia sesekali mengajakku berbicara, entah itu dirumah atau dikelas. Walaupun bicara dengannya sebentar aku tetap menghargainya, hanya saja…

**Aku tak bahagia…**

Yah memang aku tak merasakan apapun ketika ia mengajakku bicara. Baik ketika ia sedang gembira, kesal atau yang lainnya. Aku hanya selalu menjawabnya dengan nada seperti tak peduli padanya, namun tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Memang, aku jarang sekali bicara dengan siapapun disini, bahkan dengan ayahku pun jarang, atau tidak pernah sama sekali. Walau begitu, ia dengan senang hati terus mengajaku bicara dengannya, seolah aku memang menikmatinya… namun tidak.

Walau ia memang hebat di setiap mata pelajaran di akademi ini tak membuatku murung untuk tidak menjadi hebat seperti dirinya. Aku berusaha berlatih sekeras mungkin agar kelak aku bisa sejajar dengannya. Namun, sejauh aku berusaha untuk melampauinya… aku tak bisa. Tanganku saja bahkan tak bisa menggapai dirinya, ia terus saja berdiri didepanku. Setiap kali ku berusaha untuk bisa melampaui dirinya, ia malah semakin menjauh dari. Aku memang tak bisa menggapai dirinya… menyedihkan.

Ketika mempunyai waktu senggang aku menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat didesa. Dengan Berbekal 5 bunga lili merah aku pergi menuju tempat itu yang tak lain adalah… sebuah makam.

Yah itulah kebiasaan yang terbentuk dalam diriku. Lebih tepatnya seminggu sekali aku selalu datang ketempat ini. Jika biasanya anak berumur 10 tahun mengerjakan sesuatu dengan teman sekelasnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin berlatih bersama dengan ayah mereka untuk mempelajari sebuah jutsu baru. Namun tidak bagiku yang setiap minggu pergi kemakam hanya sekedar untuk mengunjungi makam seseorang, lebih tepatnya makam ibuku.

Sampai dimakam ibuku aku langsung menaruh kelima bunga lili ditanganku ini pada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan "Uzumaki Kushina". Berbeda dengan Ayano yang menggunakan nama marga "Namikaze", sementara aku menggunakan marga "Uzumaki". Aku tak tahu kenapa nama marga kami berbeda, tidak sama seperti yang lainnya yang bermarga sama dengan ayah mereka. Bagiku yang memikirkan hal ini memang tak ada gunanya, toh nama ini juga tidak menggangguku, malahan namaku sama seperti ibuku.

Selesai menaruh bunga lili, aku tak lupa menyempatkan doa untuk ibuku disana. Aku memang tak tahu bagaimana wujud ibuku saat melahirkanku, namun yang kutahu ia memiliki rambut dan mata sama sepertiku. Bagiku itu sudah cukup.

Kalau diingat lagi kunjungan pertamaku kesini aku selalu menyempatkan untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatiku, dan setelahnya aku mulai menangis di atas makamnya. Karena tekanan dari desa mungkin aku sudah sedikit gila karena aku berbicara dengan makam seseorang, walaupun itu ibuku. Aku tak menganggap diriku gila karena aku bicara seorang diri pada makam, malahan aku percaya kalau ia mendengarkan semua ceritaku di alam sana. Mungkin aku memang sengaja melakukan hal ini sebagai media untuk lari dari kenyataan hidup.

Namun, hal seperti itu sudah lama aku hentikan sampai saat ini. Saat itu juga aku meyadari satu hal yang memang tak ingin kusadari. Malahan aku berharap kalau aku tak akan pernah menyadarinya. Sekian lama aku melakukan itu aku tahu satu hal…

**Orang yang sudah mati tak akan pernah bicara…**

Yah sekian lama aku mencurahkan isi hatiku pada makam ibuku akhirnya aku sadar, ia tak pernah membalas semua yang kukatakan. Tak peduli walau aku berteriak dengan marah, kesal, frustasi, bahkan jika seluruh dunia mendengar semua teriakanku padanya… ia hanya diam. Dari sekian waktu aku mencurahkan semua isi hatiku padanya, pasti selalu berakhir dengan keheningan. Rasa hening ini membuat hatiku semakin hampa saja. aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana mengisi lubang kekosongan hati ini. Lubang besar dihatiku ini… tak akan pernah tertutupi.

Lagipula apa yang kuharapkan pada sebuah makam? Jikalau pun ia membalas semua ceritaku mungkin saat itu juga aku akan lari ketakukan. Tak terbayang bukan sebuah benda mati tiba-tiba bisa bicara padamu. Benar-benar hal mustahil yang menyakitkan.

"Orang yang sudah mati tak akan pernah bicara' kah?". Ucapku lirih.

Kali ini awan mendung mulai menghiasi langit Konoha, entah akan hujan atau tidak. Awan mendung ini bagaikan isi hatiku yang selalu suram, tak pernah ada kebahagiaan didalamnya. Ketika aku mengadahkan pandanganku keatas, ku bisa merasakan rintikan air menghujani wajahku. Rintikan air ini perlahan-lahan menjadi deras membasahi tubuhku dan desa ini.

Diam.

Itulah yang kulaukan saat ini, membiarkan air hujan terus membasahi tubuhku hingga akhirnya seluruh pakaianku basah. Ku hiraukan rasa dingin yang perlahan menusuk kulit ini, walaupun tubuhku merasakan rasa dingin, tapi tidak dengan jiwaku. Saat itu juga air mataku kembali mengalir, hujan ini entah kenapa membuatku kembali mengingat hal-hal menyedihkan yang terjadi padaku. Mengingat itu semua, aku menangis dalam diam. Bahkan bagiku, langit ini sedang menangis ketika melihat semua penderitaanku. Yah itulah aku.

* * *

…The True Akatsuki…

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa hal sekejam ini bisa terjadi padaku?. Jikalau ini memang takdirku untuk menerima ini semua, aku menolaknya. Aku tak mau terus-terusan menderita seperti ini dalam sisa hidupku. Aku sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang mengingikan kebahagiaan, hidup penuh kasih sayang dalam dekapan sebuah keluarga. Apa aku memang tak berhak menerima itu semua?. Jika aku memang tak berhak menerimanya, kenapa… kenapa aku tak pantas?.

Ketika aku membuka mataku aku menyadari satu hal, aku tak berada didalam sebuah rumah. Terbangun dari posisi tidur, aku mendapati diriku bukan berada didalam sebuah kamar, melainkan berada ditempat terbuka. Dengan wajah Shok aku langsung berdiri dan mencari tahu aku berada dimana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada dataran kosong yang menghiasi tempat ini. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini…

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Aku dibuang.**

Kenapa, kenapa harus aku?. Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kenapa kau sangat membenci diriku, apa kelahiranku ini tidak diterima karena ibu meninggal. Lalu aku ini apa bagimu?.

**Brukhh!**

Kakiku tak kuasa menahan beban diriku, hingga aku jatuh ketanah dengan lutuku sebagai tumpuannya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk disana dengan kepalan tanganku yang mengeras. Luapan emosi dalam tubuhku serasa ingin meledak, dengan rahangku yang mulai mengeras.

"Kuso!... Kuso!... KUSO!... kenapa, kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti ini!". Aku hanya bisa memukuli tanah dengan amarahku yang meluap-luap.

Air mata kembali meluap dari pelupuk mataku, membasahi wajahku yang dipenuhi amarah. Aku hanya bisa memukuli tanah sekuat tenaga, membayangkan kalau tanah ini adalah wajahku ayahku. Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti memukul tanah yang sedikit retak, dengan tangan ku yang memar mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dalam keadaanku yang sangat frustasi, aku merasakan suatu perubahan pada diriku. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Sebuah kekuatan yang terbangun dalam diriku.

Beberapa waktu sudah berlalu dengan diriku yang menjadi seorang gelandangan. berjalan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, hanya berbekal pakaian yang aku pakai saja. Aku terpaksa harus mencuri untuk mendapatkan makanan, hingga akhirnya aku berkahir dengan sebuah luka pada tubuhku. Sebenarnya mungkin aku bisa memakai teknik Shinobi agar aku bisa mencuri dengan mudah, tapi aku urungkan itu. Jika mereka tahu aku seorang Shinobi mungkin mereka akan membunuhku.

Kali ini aku sedang berjalan di suatu reruntuhan yang sepertinya bekas suatu pertarungan. Dengan keadaan tempat ini yang selalu diguyur hujan dan awan mendung pekat, aku berada di Amegakure. Aku sudah tak mempunyai banyak tenaga lagi untuk berjalan, bahkan penglihatanku sudah mulai memudar. Dengan langkahku yang mulai sempoyongan akhirnya aku ambruk.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, mungkin aku akan segera mati. Cahaya mataku ini perlahan mulai redup dengan kegelapan yang datang menghampiri. Ibu semoga aku bertemu dengamu disana, semoga kau mau menerima ku sebagai anakmu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana parasmu itu…ibu.

dan akhirnya kesadaranku hilang saat itu juga.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

…The True Akatsuki…

Membukakan mataku dengan perlahan, aku bisa melihat sebuah cahaya oranye yang bersinar. Aku mencoba untuk menyesuaikan pandanganku dengan cahaya ini. Hingga aku tahu aku sedang berada disebuah ruangan. Dengan keadaan terbaring di sebuah ranjang dan beberapa tubuh diperban. Aku tak tahu ini dimana, kukira aku akan mati saat itu juga.

"Sudah bangun ya?. Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja sekarang?".

Aku mendengar sebuah suara laki-laki yang menanyai keadaanku. Mataku bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut oranye jigrak, karena cahaya temaram ini aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia pun kemudian berdiri dan melangkah kearahku, hingga akhirnya ia duduk disampingku. Aku bisa melihat perawakan orang ini yang ternyata masih muda, mungkin baru berumur 16 tahun.

"Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu sekarang?. Apa sudah mulai baikkan?". Ia kembali bertanya padaku.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku yang tertidur menjadi duduk. Aku tak tahu siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Dilihat dari pandanganku sepertinya ia orang yang baik. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalas jawabannya, hingga ia kembali bertanya.

"Jika seperti itu baguslah. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu, nak?".

Aku yang mendengar ia menanyakan namaku sedikit terdiam, apakah aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Terlebih lagi apa aku harus menyebutkan margaku ini? Dengan margaku sebagai Uzumaki aku takut ia akan melakukan hal buruk padaku. Tapi, jika dipikirkan lagi lagi silahkan saja. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hidupku sekarang.

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto". Jawabku dengan lirih, dengan kondisiku seperti ini aku sulit untuk berbicara dengan keras.

"Naruto ya. Nama yang bagus". Ucapnya sedikit memuji.

Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau memuji namaku, Meskipun itu orang asing sekalipun. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa senang dihatiku. Pintu kamar kembali dibuka, menampakkan 2 sosok yang masuk kedalam. Yang satu berambut biru yang memiliki origami diatas kepalnya, sementara satu lagi memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan poni yang hampir menghalangi wajahnya.

"Oh sepertinya kau sudah mulai baikkan. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang Yahiko?". Ucap pria yang berambut merah.

"Dia sudah bisa bicara Nagato. Mungkin ia masih kelelahan untuk saat ini". Ucap Pria yang kuketahui bernama Yahiko.

Orang yang bernama Nagato entah kenapa rasanya ia sama seperti diriku. Dengan rambut merahnya, apa ia juga berasal dari Klan Uzumaki sepertiku. Di memiliki mata merah menyala seperti Ruby, sama seperti rambutnya.

"Ano, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian, aku hanya bisa berterima kasih saja. Sekali aku ucapkan terima kasih". Ucapku dengan menundukkan kepala

Mereka hanya terdiam disana melihatku berterima kasih pada mereka. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku tak bisa membalas kebaikan mereka.

"Tak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Lagipula berterima kasihlah pada Yahiko. Untung dia menemukanmu dirimu ". Ucap wanita ini padaku, bisa kulihat ia membawa nampan berisi makanan yang sepertinya untukku.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau makan saja dulu. Setelah itu ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau ada disana sendirian". Ucapnya seraya menyuruhku untuk makan.

Aku bisa melihat nampan yang membawa roti yang panjang, satu mangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Mengingat aku sudah 2 hari belum makan, aku dengan lahap memakan makanan yang diberikan wanita ini padaku. Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya aku bisa mengisi perutku ini. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh wanita ini aku akan menceritakan hidupku. Aku tak berniat untuk menutupi semua kehidupanku, jika kau ingin mengetahuinya silahkan saja, bagiku itu semua tak ada apa-apanya bagiku Mulai dari saat aku didesa Konoha yang tak pernah dianggap, bahkan oleh keluargaku. Menyadari bahwa aku sudah dibuang oleh ayahku dan menjadi gelandangan, hingga aku akhirnya bertemu mereka.

Wanita berambut biru yang aku ketahui bernama Konan nampaknya merasa bersalah, bukan hanya Konan tapi mereka bertiga juga. Mereka kemudian memberitahuku kalau mereka bertiga adalah anak yatim piatu korban perang. Mereka harus rela kehilangan keluarga mereka akibat terbunuh oleh para Shinobi yang berperang di Negara ini. Hingga mereka tumbuh besar dengan harapan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dinegara ini, tidak tapi diseluruh dunia. Dengan idealis Yahiko yang mengatakan bahwa "Perdamaian akan tercipta ketika mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang kita alami. Dengan mengetahui rasa sakit perdamaian akan tercipta". Itulah yang Yahiko katakan padaku.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka adalah murid dari Jiraiya, sang pertapa katak. Aku tak menyangka kalau pertapa itu akan mempunyai murid dari Amegakure. Kukira dia hanya punya satu murid yang tak lain adalah Ayano. Membicrakan Jiraiya, aku jadi mengingat satu hal tentang dirinya, yaitu tentang perdamaian. Ia pernah bercerita padaku dan Ayano, kelak akan ada orang yang mampu menghapus semua kebencian didunia ini dan membawa perdamaian di era Shinobi. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah… bagaimana caranya?. Jika orang seperti itu ada, bagaimana cara ia akan menghapus semua kebencian didunia ini. Bahkan ketika aku menyakan hal itu padanya, ia juga tak mengetahui jawabannya. Jawaban untuk menghapus semua kebencian.

Untuk mencapai impiannya, Yahiko membentuk suatu oraganisasi bernama Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari Shinobi buangan Amegakure. Mereka yang tergabung di oraganisasi ini percaya bahwa impian Yahiko akan menjadi nyata. Tak ada keraguan dalam diri mereka yang tergabung di dalam organisasi ini. Mengetahui itu semua akhirnya aku mengambil keputusanku sendiri, yaitu ikut bergabung dengan mereka, Akatsuki dan sekaligus menjadi Shinobi Amegakure.

Mengingat aku sudah mempelajari dasar untuk menjadi Shinobi, mudah bagiku untuk belajar Ninjutsu. Mereka bertiga dengan senang hati mengajarkanku Ninjutsu yang mereka kuasai. Namun ketika aku mencoba berlatih sendiri, entah kenapa aku bisa menguasai semua perubahan jenis Cakra. Entah itu, air, api, tanah, api, bahkan udara. Semuanya bisa aku kuasai dalam beberapa waktu ini.

Aneh.

Bagiku ini aneh. Jarang sekali aku menemukan seorang Shinobi yang bisa menguasai 5 perubahan cakra. Dan Shinobi itu adalah aku, walaupun teknik yang aku kuasai tergolong Jutsu Rank-C, tapi tetap saja ini aneh. Namun aku tak mempedulikan itu semua. Malahan jika aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, mungkin Akatsuki bisa membawa perdamaian keseluruh dunia dengan mudah. Dengan kekuatanku ini aku pasti bisa membantu Yahiko-niiisan mewujudkan impiannya. Pasti.

Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak aku menjadi Anggota Akatsuki. Banyak sekali hal yang aku dapatkan disini. Canda dan tawa selalu menjadi rutinitas rutin ketika waktu santai. Hal yang tak pernah aku temui di Konoha sekarang aku dapatkan di Amegakure. Aku sangat senang. Bahkan bagiku sendiri, impian Yahiko-niisan sudah kuanggap sebagai impianku sendiri, bahkan idealismenya sudah menjadi satu dengan pikiranku. Karena itulah impian Akatsuki juga sama seperti impianku.

Namun…

Tak selamanya hal yang indah akan selalu terulang setiap harinya. Entah kapan dan dimana, semua hal indah tak akan terus berlangsung selamanya. Bencana pasti akan datang pada siapa saja, baik itu Akatsuki. Sekarang, bencana yang terjadi itu datang pada kami. Bencana yang membuat hidupku kembali berubah.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membatu, dengan wajahku yang penuh ketidakpercayaan. Jika ini adalah mimpi, Tolong bangunkan aku dengan cara apapun, agar aku bisa terbangun dari mimpi ini. Namun aku tahu satu hal… ini semua nyata. Ketika aku ingin menyusul mereka semua yang aku ketahui akan melakukan pertemuan dengan Hanzo, pemimpin Amegakure, ini terjadi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan disana, hanya saja ini bukan mayat biasa. Mereka semua ini adalah temanku dari Akatsuki. Bahkan hal yang tak kupercayai adalah, mereka bertiga juga mati. Yahiko-niisan, Nagato-niisan, bahkan Konan-neesan… sudah terbujur kaku disana.

Tapa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari pada tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membangunkan mereka semua. Menggoyangkan tubuh mereka bertiga secara bergantian yang dibarengi oleh teriakkanku pada mereka untuk bangun. Hujan masih saja terus mengguyur kota Amegakure dengan derasnya, seolah hujan ini menangisi mereka. hingga akhirnya aku berhenti membangunkan mereka, aku tak bisa menerimanya…

**Mereka sudah Mati!...**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam disana menangisi mayat mereka. kenapa… kenapa hal seperti ini selalu saja terjadi padaku?. Ketika aku menemukan kebahagiaanku disini… kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini. Apa kebahagiaan memang tak bisa didapat oleh diriku seorang. Jika memang iya, kenapa?.

Ketika aku menatap ke sekeliling, mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah ikat kepala milik seorang Shinobi, lebih tpatnya ikat kepala Konoha. Tapi kenapa Konoha bisa berada disini?. Apa jangan-jangan mereka bekerja sama dengan Hanzo untuk memusnahkan Akatsuki. Sialan kalian para Shinobi Konoha.

"Mereka semua… harus merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sakit dan penderitaan!". Rahangku mengeras takkala aku berucap seperti itu.

Dalam amarah dan kebencianku ini aku merasakan sensasi yang sama. Sebuah perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar apa yang berubah dalam diriku. Mata ku yang terhalang oleh rambut merahku ini, tidak menunjukkan mata violet lagi, melainkan mata dengan pola riak air berwarna ungu.

Akibat kejadian ini aku akhirnya mengambil kepemimpinan Akatsuki. Dengan langkah awal yang kubuat adalah… mencoret ikat kepala ninjaku secara Horizontal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

…The True Akatsuki…

Berada didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Tanpa ada cahaya sekecilpun didalam ruangan ini, hanya kegelapan pekat yang menyelubungi ruangan ini sampai kesudut-sudut terkecil. Jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, didalam ruangan ini tampak sebuah patung berukuran besar dengan mulut terbuka. Mata patung ini juga tertutup oleh sebuah kain dengan keadaan patung ini yang mengangkat kedua tangannya. Disetiap ujung-ujung jari patung ini, berdirilah orang-orang yang identitasnya tidak diketahui, hanya saja dibagian kelingkin kiri tak menampakkan siapapun. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka berbentuk layaknya sebuah hologram. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian angkat bicara.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul disini". Ucap sosok yang berada di jempol kanan.

Tak ada balasan dari perkataannya. Mereka semua yang ada disini hanya terdiam.

"Jika seperti itu akan kumulai saja. Aku mendapatkan kabar akan diadakannya Ujian Chunin dengan Konoha sebagai tuan rumah. Konoha mengirimkan surat Khusus padaku untuk ikut serta dalam ujian Chunin yang akan dilaksanakan disana". Ucapnya dingin pada semua orang yang hadir disini.

"Jika memang seperti itu terus kenapa?". Kali sosok hologram yang memiliki badan bungkuk bicara dengan nada seraknya yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"Dengan diadakannya ujian Chunin, ada kemungkinan para Jinchuriki juga ikut serta dalam ujian kali ini. Khususnya untuk Ichibi dari Suna dan Kyubi dari Konoha. Mereka pastinya akan ikut serta dalam ujian ini. Dengan diadakannya ujian Chunin ini ada kemungkinan untuk menangkap mereka berdua secara sekaligus". Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Jadi Leader ingin salah satu dari kita ikut serta dalam ujian Chunin kali ini?". kali ini sosok hologram yang memiliki mata merah dengan tiga tomoe bicara.

"Benar. Seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, aku akan menyuruh beberapa dari kalian untuk ikut andil dalam Ujian Chunin ini untuk menangkap kedua Jinchuriki itu". Ucapnya kembali pada semua orang yang ada disini.

Salah satu dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Itachi nampaknya sedikit tertarik dengan rencana pimpinan mereka kali ini, ia pun akhirnya bertanya siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam misi kali ini.

"Jadi Leader… siapa yang akan kau suruh untuk ikut serta dalam misi kali ini?". Ucap Itachi dengan nada datar khasnya.

Pemimpin yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu terdiam sebentar dengan perkataan Itachi, nampaknya ia sedikit tertarik dengan ujian Chunin ini.

"Yang akan ikut serta dalam misi ini adalah diriku, kau Itachi, Haku, dan Juga Sasori. Untuk Sasori kau akan berperan menjadi Guru bagi kami. Dan juga untuk kalian yang ikut ujian Chunin ini pikirkanlah nama baru untuk menyembunyikan identitas kalian". Ucapnya memberi perintah.

Yah benar. Beberapa waktu berlalu, hingga sekarang ia menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki dengan mata barunya, Rinnegan. Kekuatan mata dewa yang melebihi Uchiha dan Hyuga. Naruto juga menjadi pemimpin baru Amegakure dari balik bayangan, setelah ia berhasil membunuh pimpinan terdahulu Amegakure, Hanzo. Ia menggunakan nama Pain sebagai nama panggilannya di Amegakure. Naruto kembali membangun Akatsuki dari awal dengan mengumpulkan orang-orang yang kuat. Anggota pertama yang masuk kedalam Akatsuki adalah Haku.

Haku adalah seorang Kunoichi dari Kirigakure, dengan dirinya menjadi senjata seorang Shinobi pelarian, Momochi Zabuza. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak menjadi senjata milik Zabuza, melainkan menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Dengan Zabuza yang terbunuh oleh beberapa Shinobi pelarian yang setara dengannya, membuat Haku harus merelakan Zabuza yang terbunuh oleh mereka karena melindungi dirinya. Haku terpaksa kembali hidup seorang diri didunia yang penuh darah ini. Dalam keadaan penuh putus asa, ia bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang Shinobi pelarian dari Amegakure. Setelah mendengarkan beberapa cerita dari Naruto, Haku akhirnya masuk kedalam oraganisasi miliknya, Akatsuki. Membuat Haku menjadi anggota pertama yang masuk kedalam organisasi ini.

"Apa baik-baik saja menunjukkan sosok dirimu pada mereka, Pain?". Kali ini seorang wanita yang bertanya dengan khawatir pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah tak ada orang yang mengenaliku diluar sana". Ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Haku.

Haku yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam disana, Haku sendiri tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan tuannya hinnga ia akan menunjukkan identisasnya pada mereka, walaupun itu untuk menangkap Jinchuriki.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, iapun langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan. Tak lama sebuah kepulan asap muncul dibawah patung yang ia hinggapi. Dalam kepulan asap itu terlihat seorang Kunoichi berambut hijau dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita akan mulai melakukan penyegelan Jinchuriki ekor tujuh dari Takigakure, Nanabi. Semuanya bersiaplah".

Secara serempak mereka semua mulai membuat segel tangan yang beragam. Tak lama Naruto langsung meneriakan nama Jutsunya untuk melakukan proses penyegelan.

**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin **

Selesai meneriakkan nama Jutsunya, dari dalam mulut patung itu keluar Sembilan naga hantu berwarna biru. Naga itu langsung maju menuju seorang Kunoichi yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Naga biru itu langsung melahap Kunoichi berambut hijau itu yang membuatnya sedikit melayang. Sedikit demi sedikit Cakra merah dalam tubuhnya keluar dan mulai masuk kedalam mulut patung tersebut.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**And Done.**

**Yap ini adalah fic ketiga saya. Dan juga disini saya buat Zetsu tidak ada di Akatsuki, melainkan Tobi yang sudah bergabung menggantikan posisi Zetsu. Untuk rambut Naruto saya ambil dari Chara Kuroko Tetsuya dengan poni hampir menutup mata.  
**

**Dan juga ada sedikit pemberitahuan pada kalian semua, fic saya yang Kurai Yuki saya putuskan untuk HIATUS. kenapa hiatus karena saya pribadi berpikir kalu jalan ceritanya mulai agak ngawur untuk kedepannya, serta banyak sekali Typo yang bertebaran disetiap chap.**

**mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah nunggu fic itu untuk update. untuk itu saya hanya bisa membuat fic ini sebagai pengganti Fic saya. fic itu saya akan me-rewrite lagi dari awal, mungkin ada perubahan disetiap chap dan tokoh utamanya. sekali lagi mohon maaf.**

**Jaa ne~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setting disini saya buat umur Naruto dkk sedikit tua. Di Chap ini mereka sudah menginjak usia 14 tahun, berbeda dengan di canon yang masih anak-anak. Untuk Rinnegan Naruto disini terbentuk secara alami. Bisa dibilang Rinnegan yang terbentuk karena kebencian.

Discaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto, Haku, Akatsuki

* * *

Situasi di Amegakure sama seperti biasanya, selalu hujan tanpa henti. Kota yang selalu saja menangis akibat penderitaan saat jaman perang. Meninggalkan luka pada generasi mendatang yang mendiami kota ini. Tapi sekarang, situasi di kota ini berangsur mulai membaik, dengan adanya beberapa aktivitas yang terjadi di kota ini. Semua ini berkat sang dewa yang mulai merubah kota Amegakure ini. Pain, itulah nama dewa yang mereka agung-agungkan karena jasanya telah menyelamatkan kota ini dari keterpurukan. Belum lagi tangan kanannya yang sering disebut sebagai Malaikat oleh mereka. Dengan adanya Pain, mereka semua disini percaya kalau negri mereka ini akan mencapai kemakmuran, sama seperti desa ninja lainnya. Itulah sosok Pain yang mereka agungkan.

Kita beralih menuju sebuah menara paling tinggi di kota ini. Didalam menara paling tinggi di Amegakure, terlihatlah 4 sosok yang berada didalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan ini memiliki altar khusus dengan lantai altar memiliki kaligrafi aneh yang menghiasinya. Nampaknya akan dilakukan semacam ritual disini.

Salah satu sosok yang diketahui bernama Naruto, berdiri didepan mereka semua. Wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat akibat cahaya yang temaran. Namun mata Rinnegannya bisa terlihat seolah bersinar didalam kegelapan, dengan poni yang hampir menutupinya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai prosesnya sekarang. Sasori dan Itachi berdirilah di salah satu altar itu".

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi mereka berdua langsung berdiri di salah satu altar. Sementara Naruto dan Haku hanya diam saja disana. Bagi Naruto sendiri sosok Haku tidak terkenal didunia luar layaknya Itachi dan Sasori yang terkenal diseluruh dunia Shinobi atas kejahatannya. Jadi cukjup Itachi dan Sasori saja yang menjalani proses perubahan. Naruto bahkan menyuruh Sasori untuk tidak berada didalam wujud boneka Hiruko miliknya, melainkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah sama seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah kalian berdua akan segera kumulai sekarang. Bersiaplah!". Ucap Naruto pada mereka berdua.

Secara cepat Naruto kemudian membuat serangkaian segel tangan untuk memulai proses Jutsunya. Selesai dengan segel tangannya, ia kemudian menapakkan tangannya kelantai, seraya menyebutkan nama Jutsunya. Hingga cahaya berwarna ungu temaran keluar dari altar yang dipijaki oleh Sasori dan Itachi. Hingga tak berselang lama cahaya tersebut langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua, dengan membentuk lingkaran. Hingga cahaya itu mulai menyusut menampakkan tubuh mereka. Hingga terlihatlah sekarang sosok Itachi dan Sasori sudah berubah.

Penampilan Sasori kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumya. Kali ini terlihat sosok pria berambut putih berantakan (seperti Near di death Note). Dengan wajahnya yang berubah sedikit tua layaknya pria yang sudah berumur.

Itachi memiliki tampilan dengan rambut hijau dengan poni di kedua sisi sepanjang dagu. Tentunya keriput di mukanya juga menghilang.

"Sekarang cobalah buat sebuah nama untuk kalian sekarang. Karena nama ini penting untuk kalian saat mengerjakan misi kali ini".

Nampak mereka terdiam sebentar memilih nama untuk mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Sasori dan Itachi langsung menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku **Kusano. **Itu saja". Ucap itachi datar memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kusano.

"**Kazuma**". Ucap Sasori.

Urusan nama sekarang sudah selesai. Tinggal sekarang adalah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pergi ke Konoha. Entah ujian Chunin seperti apa yang akan dilaksanakan disana, mungkin sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi di ujian ini.

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal diriku. Panggil aku saja dengan **Ameno**".

Untuk kedepannya Naruto menggunakan identitas baru bernama Ameno. Jika diartikan nama ini bisa berarti **Surga. **Mungkin Naruto memakai nama seperti itu mengingat ia dijuluki dewa didesa ini. Untuk Haku sendiri tidak ada perubahan fisik atau identitas seperti mereka bertiga.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu tidak mengubah bentuk fisikmu, Leader.? Bisa saja nanti di Konoha ada orang yang mengenali akan sosokmu. Jika identitas dirimu terkuak… apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Ucap Itachi dalam wujud Kusano.

Naruto kembali terdiam mendengar pernyataan Itachi padanya. Memang benar jika keputusannya ini penuh akan resiko. Jika memang identitas miliknya akan terkuak, yah mungkin hanya satu pilihan yang akan ia lakukan. Membunuhnya, membunuh orang yang mengetahui identitas.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kukatakan pada Haku saat proses penyegelan Nanabi, Itachi?. Jikalau memang ada orang yang mengetahui tentang diriku… saat itu juga akan **Kubunuh"**. Naruto memberi penekanan diakhir ucapannya.

Mereka berempat disini merasakan aura milik pemimpin mereka yang memancar pekat. Aura membunuh tinggi yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang mengetahui dirinya.

"Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi. Siapkan perlengkapan kalian semua. Kita akan langsung menuju Konoha sekarang juga". Naruto langsung memberi perintah pada mereka yang hadir disini.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia akan pergi menuju Konoha dimana ia dilahirkan. Kembali kedesa yang penuh akan penderitaan baginya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedesa terkutuk itu dalam rangka ujian Chunin. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya waspada… ia harus berhati-hati dengan saudari perempuannya, Ayano. Meskipun ia sudah lama menghilang dari Konoha, tapi bisa saja Ayano mengenali dirinya sebagai Naruto. Naruto yang kini menjadi Shinobi Amegakure.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Nampak disebuah jalan yang menuju kearah Konoha. Terlihat 4 orang sosok ninja Amegakure dengan perawakan yang berbeda-beda, satu diantaranya adalah seorang perempuan. Didepan mereka tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah runcing yang menutupi matanya, dialah Naruto. Memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam yang sering ia gunakan ketika bersama Akatsuki terdahulu. Bagian kerah dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan Hitai-ate miliknya berlamabang Amegakure terikat dilehernya.

Untuk penampilan Kusano dan Haku sama seperti Naruto. yang membedakan hanya dibagian kerah yang tertutup dengan Hitai-ate yang terikat didahi mereka. Sementara Kazuma memakai seragam Jounin Ame seperti kebanyakan. Memakai Rompi Jounin berwarna abu gelap dengan hitai-ate yang terikat di pergelangan lengan kanannya.

Lama berjalan akhirnya mereka melihat gerbang konoha yang jaraknya semakin dekat. Hingga mereka sampai di depan bibir gerbang dengan kedua penjaga yang menjaga gerbang tersebut. Kazuma langsung menuju mereka untuk mengisi daftar hadir kelompok mereka untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin ini. Setelah selesai, Kazuma langsung mengajak mereka masuk kedalam desa.

Tim dari Amegakure ini langsung masuk kedalam desa, mengiyakan guru mereka. Bagi Naruto sendiri entah kenapa ia merasa bernostalgia. Kembali mengingat kehidupannya dulu di Konoha yang penuh akan kepedihan dan kesengsaraan. Bahkan dia tak pernah mempunyai teman satupun didesa ini, sampai ayahnya membuang dirinya. Yah pengalaman menyakitkan yang lebih baik tak usah diingat.

Lama berjalan, mereka tak sadar sudah berada ditengah desa Konoha. Berjalan santai bersama dengan kerumunan dari warga Konoha. Bahkan dari warga desa terdengar oleh mereka sedang membicarakan tentang bagaimana ujian Chunin nanti. Yang pastinya nanti akan penuh oleh darah.

Lagipula Ujian Chunin akan diadakan sekitar 3 jam lagi. Mereka semua mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Entah itu membeli beberapa cemilan atau sekedar bersantai sejenak di kedai terdekat. Tapi, jangan lupakan untuk mencari tahu tentang seluk-beluk desa ini, terutama dibagian tempat yang sering ada penjaganya. Karena Naruto tinggal disini tak terlalu lama jadi dia tak tahu tempat paling strategis untuk menyusup. Meskipun begitu ia bisa menanyai Itachi tentang ini. Hanya saja pria itu selalu menampakkan wajah kalau ia tak akan memberitahunya. Yah sudahlah ia akan cari sendiri.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam setengah. Ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk menuju Akademi dimana ujian Chunin akan dilaksanakan. Mereka akhirnya langsung menuju Akademi dengan melompati atap-atap rumah. Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai didepan Gerbang Akademi Konoha.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang kalian bertiga". Ucap Sasori yang kemudian langsung pergi meniggalkan mereka.

"Ha'i. Kazuma-sensei". Balas Naruto layaknya seorang murid.

Ameno, Haku dan Kusano langsung memasuki ruangan Akademi dan menuju kelas dimana Ujian ini akan berlangsung, sementara guru mereka langsung pergi menuju ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk pembimbing mereka.

Sasori yang terus berjalan akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu yang dikhususkan untuk para pembimbing. Membukakan pintu tersebut, Sasori bisa melihat cukup banyak Jounin pembimbing disini. Mengedarkan pandangannya ia mencari satu kursi kosong untuk ia duduk. Hingga ia menemukan satu kursi kosong yang disebelahnya ada pria dengan rambut putih yang sama dengannya, tapi rambut milik pria tersebut jigrak keatas dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya.

'_Sharingan no Kakashi, tak kusangka ia akan menjadi pembimbing disini'. _Batin Sasori yang menerawang Kakashi.

Sasori atau Kazuma langsung duduk disampingnya. Jika dilihat lagi nampaknya banyak pembimbing Konoha yang berada disini. Mulai dari yang suka merokok, memakai pakaian aneh berwarna hijau ketat dengan alis yang super tebal, serta seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian dengan aksen warna putih. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Jounin Sunagakure yang matanya tertutup satu. Baki, itulah nama Jounin yang Sasori tahu saat ia berada di Suna dulu. Hanya saja, wajah Jounin ini seperti tengah merencakan sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Jika diingat lagi hubungan Suna dengan Konoha sedang tidak harmonis, mungkin akibat keadaan desa mereka yang selalu kekeringan. Sasori bisa menangkap satu hal, sepertinya akan ada kejadian besar saat ujian Chunin ini. Yah ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai itu terjadi. Satu hal dari dirinya yang ia pegang teguh, ia tak suka menunggu. Dengan keadaannya sekarang ini, sepertinya ia harus melanggar motto miliknya.

Dengan Tim Naruto, mereka sudah sampai disebuah pintu kelas di Akademi ini. membukakan pintunya dan langsung masuk kedalam, dan terlihatlah pemandangan kelas yang ramai.

Nampaknya banyak sekali genin yang ikut serta dalam ujian kali ini. Mereka bertiga langsung mencari kursi kosong yang masih tersedia disini. Namun sulit sekali menemukan kursi kosong dengan kerumunan yang banyak seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya mata yang tertutupi oleh poni merahnya terfokus pada seseorang. Disana terlihat Ayano, saudarinya bersama dengan timnya.

Tapi kenapa… kenapa dia mempunyai ekpresi seperti itu?

Ekspresi yang penuh akan penyeselan terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya?

'_Ada apa Ayano?. Kenapa ekspresimu terlihat seperti itu. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Tapi apa yang kau sesali, Ayano?. Tak mungkin' kan kalau kau menyesali kehilangan diriku"_. Batin Naruto yang melihat Ayano.

Di Tim mereka terdapat lagi dua orang yang Naruto ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri seperti biasa, dingin dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Sementara si rambut pink yang selalu saja mencari perhatian darinya.

**Booft!**

Sebuah kepulan asap besar langsung tercipta didepan kelas, sontak murid yang masih mengobrol langsung kaget dengan asa tersebut. Dari kepulan asat tersebut terlihatlah 11 sosok pria yang memakai pakaian seba hitam.

"Namaku adalah Morino Ibiki. Aku yang akan menjadi pengawas di ujian Chunin pertama ini". ucap seseorang yang memakai mantel hitam dengan wajah yang seram. "Pertama kalian semua disini tidak akan duduk di kursi yang kalian pilih. Akulah yang akan menentukan posisi tempat duduk kalian". Lanjutnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, para siswa sudah duduk dengan rapi dimeja yang sudah diatur oleh Ibiki. "Sekarang akan kumulai test ujian Chunin pertama. Kami akan membagikan lembar soal pada kalian". Ucapnya.

'_Essay ya?. Jadi Ujian Chunin pertama adalah tes tertulis. Tapi, soal seperti apa yang akan muncul di Ujian ini?"._Batin Naruto.

Ibiki kemudian menjelaskan peraturan ujian Chunin ini yang Naruto anggap cukup sederhana. Di ujian Chunin ini memiliki 3 aturan, pertama akan ada 10 soal yang satu soalnya terdiri dari 1 poin. Jadi jika semua jawaban kau tulis benar maka kau akan mendapat 10 poin. Jika kau hanya bisa mengerjakan 6 soal maka kau akan mendapat 6 poin. Peraturan kedua, ini merupakan Tim test. Singkatnya lulus atau tidaknya ditentukan nilai poin yang diperoleh dari Tim. Jadi setiap Tim berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hasil poin terbanyak. Serta untuk meraih nilai poin sempurna, yakni 30 poin. Peraturan ketiga, ini sedikit sulit. Ibiki memberitahukan kalau ada aktifitas yang mencurigakan atau bisa dibilang mencontek, makan akan dikurangi 2 poin. Jika siswa yang bersangkutan ketahuan mencontek 5 kali maka akan didiskualifikasi. Serta jika dari gabungan poin dari Tim tidak cukup untuk dinyatakan lulus, maka satu Tim tersebut dipersilahkan keluar

Nampak semua murid yang ada disini langsung tegang seketika mendengar peraturan Ujian Chunin kali ini. Bisa dilihat raut wajah mereka yang gugup serta tidak percaya diri dalam Ujian ini. Namun, dari setiap murid terselip beberapa orang yang nampaknya biasa-biasa saja.

"Ujian Chunin ini akan dilaksanakan dalam satu jam… Hajime!". Teriak Ibiki serta para petugas langsung membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban pada semua murid.

15 menit kemudian…

Nampak dengan jelas raut wajah frustasi semua murid tak kala mereka melihat semua soal yang dibagikan oleh petugas. Naruto sendiri ketika melihat semua soalnya, ini bukanlah soal yang diperuntungkan oleh para Genin. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menemukan beberapa murid yang nampaknya lancar-lancar saja mengerjakan semua soal. Bahkan raut wajah mereka tak menunjukkan frustasi sedikitpun.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ia bisa melihat Kusano atau Itachi yang dengan mudah mengisi semua soal. Mengingat ia dari Konoha yang terkenal jenius, soal seperti ini bukanlah masalah baginya. Sementara Haku ia menggunakan Hyoton miliknya untuk mencari jawaban dari semua murid. Ia kemudian membentuk serangga berukuran kecil dan langsung pergi mencari semua jawabannya. Ketika serangga itu kembali padanya, serangga tersebut langsung berubah menjadi deretan jawaban yang dilihat oleh serangga miliknya.

Bagi Naruto sendiri ia hanya mampu mengerjakan 6 dari 10 soal. Namun ia mengerti maksud ujian pertama kali ini. Ini bukanlah tes tertulis melainkan tes untuk mencuri suatu informasi. Murid dianjurkan untuk mencuri semua jawaban tanpa diketahui oleh para pengawas ujian. Entah itu bagaimana caranya asalkan tidak diketahui oleh para pengawas.

Ketika ia melirik ke kanan, ia seketika terkejut, namun secepatnya menutupi keterkejutannya. Disampingnya duduk Jinchuriki Kyubi dari Konoha, Namikaze Ayano. Naruto nampaknya tak menyadari kalau Ayano duduk disampingnya. Apa ini suatu kebetulan atau semacamnya, ia tak tahu. Ia harus menjaga jarak darinya, ia tak ingin Ayano mengetahui tentang dirinya. Sangat gawat jika Ayano mengetahui dirinya adalah Naruto.

Jika dilihat lagi, Ayano nampaknya santai saja mengerjakan semua soal, bahkan ia sudah hampir selesai. Nampaknya otak jeniusnya semakin berkembang saja, terbukti ia dengan mudah mengerjakan semua soal yang tak dikhususkan untuk Genin. Naruto memaklumi semua itu, mengingat ia dulu di Akademi paling jenius. Mengalahkan salah satu Uchiha yang terkenal elit, Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara dirinya hanya mampu menjawab 6 soal saja. Namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu, inti dari Ujian Chunin ini bukanlah nilai. Tapi, sehebat apa kau mencari informasi.

Sasuke sendiri yang berasal dari klan Uchiha pastinya menggunakan Sharingan miliknya. Mata hitam Onyxnya langsung berubah menjadi mata merah dengan titik hitam. Ia sukses mencopy gerakan tangan lawan yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

Kita beralih menuju Genin berambut merah dari suna, Gaara. Ia tengah menutu salah satu matanya dengan tangan kanan, telak kiri dibiarkan terbuka. Tak lama beberapa pasir kecil langsung berkumpul di telapak tangan kiri miliknya hingga pasir itu berubah menjadi sebuah mata yang hidup. Mata itupun melayang menuju seorang murid yang lancar mengerjakan soal.

Berbeda dengan Hyuga Neji. Terlahir didalam Klan Hyuga membuatnya memiliki mata Byakugan yang mampu melihat dari jarak jauh. Mata miliknya dalam keadaan aktif dengan urat yang tercipta di sekitar matanya. Ia tak ragu langsung mencopy salah seorang peserta yeng tengah mengisi soal.

Naruto kembali melihat lembar soal miliknya. Ia kemudian melihat soal nomor sepuluh yang sangat aneh. Soal ini berisi "Pertanyaannya akan diungkapkan setelah 50 menit waktu Ujian. Karena itu dengarkan baik-baik". Itulah isi pertanyaan nomor 10. Nampaknya soal nomor 10 ini adalah penentu akhir di Ujian ini.

**Jlebs!.**

Tak terduga sebuah kunai melesat dan langsung menancap di depan meja milik Naruto. Spontan orang tersebut langsung kesal.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya ini". Teriaknya kesal.

"Kau ketahuan mencontek 5 kali. Kau dan Timmu dipersilahkan untuk keluar sekarang juga". Ucap seorang pengawas yang melempar Kunai tersebut.

"Darimana kau menyimpukan aku menyontek 5 ka-".

**Buakh!**

Peserta tersebut langsung menghantam tembok dengan keadaan lehernya tercekik. Ia belum sempat meyeleseaikan ucapannya, namun sang pengawas langsung memberinya kontak fisik.

"Dengar yah bocah, kami ini Jounin. Kami ini memperhatikan semua murid disini dan bisa menyimpulkan murid itu mencotek atau tidak". Ucapnya seraya berbisik ditelinganya.

Ia pun langsung terjatuh kelantai dengan keadaan lesu. Ibiki kemudian menyuruh kedua rekannya untuk berdiri dari kursi dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Terlihatlah kedua rekannya yang hanya bisa menunjukkan raut wajah putus asa. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan serta membawa temannya yang masih terduduk dilantai.

'_Ketahuan ya, dasar Genin amatiran. Jika kalian setidaknya menangkap apa makna dari Ujian ini, mungkin kalian tak akan gagal di Ujian pertama ini…". _Batin Naruto sambil melihat beberapa tim yang gagal. '_… Bahkan dari awal Ujian juga sudah dijelaskan, siapapun yang ketahuan mencontek 5 kali akan didiskualifikasi' kan. Tapi bagaimana jika kalian tak diketahui melakukan aktifitas mencurigakan, itulah inti dari Ujian Chunin ini. Makna dari Ujian ini adalah mengukur bagaimana siswa dalam mengumpulkan Informasi tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Bahkan bagiku sendiri ini sedikit sulit, mengingat aku tak mempunyai kemampuan dalam mengumpulkan Informasi…'. _Batin Naruto.

Ia kembali melihat lembar soal milik Ayano yang sudah ia balik, agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mencopy jawabannya. Nampaknya gadis ini sudah dari tadi menyelesaikan semua soal. Merasa dipandang, Ayano mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat peserta disisinya. Mata yang tertutupi oleh poni merahnya serta Hitai-ate berlambang Amegakure terikat dilehernya. Lama memandang dirinya, peserta dari Amegakure ini langsung kembali melihat kearah soal miliknya. Ia langsung menghembuskan nafas panjang, seraya mencoba konsentrasi.

'… _Lebih baik kutanyakan soal yang belum selesai pada Kusano, aku juga merasa risih saat ia mulai memandangiku'._

Dengan kekuatan Rinnegan miliknya, Naruto langsung melakukan telepati. Itachi yang sedari tadi menunggu Ujian ini selesai langsung mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam pikirannya.

"**Itachi, beri tahu aku soal nomor 4, 6 dan 9".** Sebuah suara yang cukup berat langsung terlintas dikepala hijau milik Kusano. Dengan memejamkan matanya, Kusano langsung mengirim jawaban melalui telepati kembali kearah Naruto.

Mendapat rentetan jawaban dari Kusano, Naruto dengan cepat langsung mengisi semua soal yang belum ia kerjakan. Ayano mulai menyipitkan matanya tak kala melihat pemuda disampingnya kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Ia hanya bisa membatin satu hal…

'_Orang ini… entah kenapa membuatku teringat akan seseorang. Rambut merah runcingnya… mengingatkan diriku pada Naruto…'. _

Naruto dengan santai mulai mengisi kembali semua jawaban yang belum selesai. Tangan miliknya dengan cepat mengisi sebagian soal yang dari tadi belum selesai. Hingga Naruto kembali menaruh pensil miliknya dan segera membalikan kertas jawabannya agar tak dicopy oleh siapapun. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan, kembali melihat kesampingnya. Terlihat Ayano yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?". Dengan tenang Naruto mencoba untuk menurunkan sikap kecurigaan Ayano padanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa". Ayano kembali menatap ke arah depan kelas.

Ayano sendiri tak bisa mengenali wajah pemuda disampingnya ini. Poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya. Orang ini sangat misterius.

"Tapi, kau memang sangat hebat, Namikaze Ayano. Kau dengan mudah bisa mengerjakan semua soal ini tanpa kesulitan. Apa kau memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk mencari semua jawaban itu?". Puji Naruto akan kehebatannya.

Ayano hanya memandang datar pada pria disebelahnya. Menyebut dirinya hebat bisa mengerjakan ini semua bukanlah hal yang istimewa baginya, malahan ia memang sudah seperti ini. Hanya saja entah kenapa Ayano bisa mempunyai pemikiran tentang Naruto ketika melihat pemuda ini. Apa memang ia adalah Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Shinobi Amegakure?, tentu saja tidak.

Ketika desa memberi kabar kalau Naruto menghilang dari desa, tentu ia syok. Saudara semata wayangnya hilang diumurnya yang sangat belia. Ayano tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang dialami Naruto sekarang, ia tak tahu. Menyebut dirinya seorang kakak nampaknya ia tak pantas menyandang panggilan tersebut. Dirinya yang dulu ramah dan selalu tersenyum manis, perlahan menghilang digantikan wajah yang terkesan datar, bahkan dirinya mulai sedikit tertutup. Bahkan saat dirinya tersenyum, seolah senyum itu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

Ia hanya bisa melamun dan mengurung dirinya tak kala berita itu sampai padanya. Tertunduk dipojokan kamar sambil memegangi kedua lututnya, ia hanya bisa menangis disana. Wajah manis miliknya saat itu serasa menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keputusasaan dan rasa bersalah. Dalam tangiisannya ia kembali mengingat kenangan dirinya bersama dengan Naruto. Dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya, sedangkan dia terasingkan akibat kasih sayang dari ayahnya yang berlebihan. Karena itu ia mencoba memperbaiki hubungan Naruto dengannya. Mulai dari mengajaknya berbicara, belajar bersama di Akademi, serta berlatih bersama. Walaupun itu mungkin hanya sekedar hal kecil yang bisa dilakukan olehnya untuk Naruto, namun ia ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang menerima dirinya sebagai saudaranya. Namun… ia tak pernah melihatnya.

Sejauh ia berusaha untuk melihat wajah adiknya bahagia, ia tak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu. Selama ia mencoba berbicara dengannya, pasti ia akan selalu menjawabnya dengan nada yang terkesan ramah, bahkan diselingi senyuman. Ayano tahu kalau senyuman ramah darinya terkesan dipaksakan. Seolah Naruto selalu canggung bila Ayano mengajaknya bicara.

Pernah sekali Ayano mengajak Naruto jalan bersama mengelilingi desa. Berharap suasana hati Naruto bisa melunak padanya. Namun disepanjang perjalan ia selalu menundukan wajahnya, seolah ia tak menyukai dirinya berjalan bersamanya. Mencoba mencari topic pembicaraan agar suasana tak terlalu canggung, tapi selalu berakhir dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Karena itulah disepanjang perjanan hanya keheningan yang menghiasi mereka. Entah cara apapun yang dilakukan Ayano seolah Naruto memang tak pernah menerimanya, seolah Naruto memang membenci dirinya.

Ia tak ingin itu…

Ia tak ingin saudaranya membenci dirinya…

Karena itulah ia selalu mencoba untuk membuat hubungan layaknya seorang saudara. Hubungan yang penuh akan ikatan yang indah.

Hanya saja, semua yang dilakukan Ayano serasa tak berarti, ketika hilangnya Naruto. Bahkan sang ayah sendiri tak tahu menahu kenapa Naruto bisa hilang ketika ia menanyakan padanya. Karena itulah ia sekarang hanya mempunyai satu hal dalam dirinya, lulus dari Ujian Chunin ini. Menjadi Chunin dan bisa mengerjakan misi keluar desa sambil mencari saudaranya yang hilang.

"Itu biasa saja bagiku. Lagipula inti Ujian Chunin ini bukanlah mengisi semua soal ini dengan benar. Jika kau sedikit pintar kau pasti mengetahui maksud dari Ujian ini".

Nada yang lembut namun terkesan datar, itulah yang ia ucapkan. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Meskipun ucapannya sedikit mengejek dirinya.

"Oh. Begitu ya".

Dari sekian banyak peserta yang mengikuti Ujian ini, nampaknya semuanya sudah mulai berkurang. Banyak sekali Tim mereka yang gugur di Tes tertulis yang menyulitkan ini. Jika dihitung kira-kira tersisa 100 Tim dari 200 peserta. Banyak juga peserta yang masih bisa bertahan, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang masih terus saja melaju. Hingga sekarang jam di dinding ruangan ini sudah menunjukkan waktu ke-50 menit. Akhirnya pertanyaan nomor 10 akan segera diberitahukan pada mereka.

"Sekarang, sebelum kita akan memulai pertanyaan nomor 10, aku akan menambahkan beberapa aturan untuk pertanyaan ini…". Semua murid langsung tertuju kearah Ibiki, mereka masih frustasi akibat semua soal ini, bahkan dari mereka ada yang belum mengisi satupun. Sekarang mereka akan mendengar pertanyaan no 10 yang ditambah peraturan lagi. Entah peraturan macam apa yang ia ucapkan. "… Untuk pertanyaan no 10 kalian harus memilih untuk menjawabannya, atau tidak sama sekali". Jelasnya.

"Terus, apa yang terjadi kalau kita tidak memilih jawaban itu?". Tanya salah seorang peserta wanita disana.

"Jika kau memilih untuk tidak menjawab… maka Poinmu akan dikurangi sampai Nol dan kau gagal bersama dengan Timmu…". Ibiki sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat ekpresi mereka semua.

Bisa ditebak mereka langsung tertekan dengan ucapan Ibiki. Mereka tak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak sama sekali.

"… Terakhir, jika kau memilih menjawab tapi jawababanmu salah, bukan hanya kalian akan gagal di Ujian Chunin… tapi kalian juga tidak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin seumur hidup kalian!".

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Naruto melihat semua orang langsung depresi, namun ada juga beberapa yang masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Sayang sekali angkatan Chunin kali ini tidak beruntung karena tahun ini giliranku sebagai pengawas untuk Ujian pertama". Ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. "Kalian yang tidak percaya diri bisa memilih untuk menjawab tidak, dan mencobanya lagi di tahu depan".

'_Morino Ibiki. Tak heran kalau dia bisa membuat semua peserta menjadi tertekan. Dengan dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai divisi penyiksaan dan introgasi ia bisa dengan mudah menyiksa mental semua peserta…'_. Batin Naruto.

"Jadi kita akan mulai sekarang. Untuk yang tidak menerima silahkan angkat tangan dan pergi bersama rekan satu tim kalian".

Memlih untuk bisa mengikuti Ujian Chunin tahun depan, mereka yang tak bisa akhirnya mengacungkan tangan dan segera pergi dari ruang Ujian. Kini mungkin hanya tersisa sekitar 80 peserta

'… _Jika aku terus hidup disini dan mengikuti Ujian ini, aku juga mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti mereka. Mental yang tersiksa dan rasa gugup berkepanjangan. Tapi, dari itu semua aku tak peduli. Tujuanku sekarang ini adalah menangkap orang disebelahku ini jika ada kesempatan. Serta JInchuriki dari Suna yang kebetulan ikut andil dalam Ujian ini. Semoga saja yang kurencanakan tidak gagal'._

"Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian ini". Ibiki kembali mencoba untuk mengintimidasi mereka yang bertahan.

Mereka yang bertahan mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengangkat tangan mereka dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Ameno, Kusano dan Haku dengan tenang menanggapi ocehan Ibiki yang tak ada pengaruhnya bagi mereka. Intimidasi yang diberikan oleh Ibiki sangatlah kecil, berbeda dengan kehidupan Ninja yang sebenarnya.

"Ini adalah yang terakhir. Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian untuk tetap menjawab soal no 10?!".

Raut wajah mereka memang sangat gugup bahkan tersiksa, tapi mereka meyakinkan diri mereka untuk tetap mengikuti Ujian ini. Ibiki yang melihatnya lantas tersenyum, mereka akhirnya berhasil melewati Ujian pertama.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua yang masih tersisa disini, kalian semua Lulus Ujian Chunin pertama". Ucap Ibiki yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan heran dari semua peserta.

"A-apa maksudanya itu?. Terus bagaimana dengan pertanyaan ke 10 itu?". Tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Tentu saja itu tidak ada. Bisa dibilang pertanyaan ke 10 itu adalah pilihan ku tadi yang kuberikan pada kalian semua". Ucap Ibiki datar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Lalu untuk apa tes ini dilaksanakan jika hasilnya seperti ini!". Ucap salah seorang peserta dengan kesal, nampaknya Ujian ini serasa mempermainkan dirinya.

"Tes ini ditujukan untuk mengukur kemampuan kita dalam mencari Informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi, dengan banyaknya peraturan mungkin itu semua sulit untuk dipahami oleh kita semua. Karena kesalahan sedikit saja bisa fatal".

Ayano langsung menjelaskan sebagian inti dari Ujian ini. Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ayano. Ibiki yang mendengar penjelasan dari Putri Hokage ini hanya tersenyum kagum padanya.

"Benar sekali. Seperti yang dikatakan Putri dari Hokage ke-4. Memang benar tes ini untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian untuk mencari informasi. Karena inti dari keberhasilan tes ini adalah berdasarkan kemampuan sebuah Tim. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kalian agar tidak macam-macam, atau kesalahan sekecil apapun yang kalian buat juga akan menimpa tim kalian". Jelasnya.

"Akan tetapi. Semua pertanyaan yang ada disini bukan ditujukan untuk Genin seperti kami. Dengan semua pertanyaan yang sulit ini kau membuat kami semua berpikir untuk mencontek. Jika boleh ditebak, mungkin ada dua atau tiga orang Chunin atau Jonin yang ikut serta dalam Ujian ini' kan?".

Naruto dalam wujud Ameno langsung menyela perkataan Ibiki, membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Mereka semua tak menyangka kalau penjelasan itu akan keluar dari seorang Shinobi dari Amegakure. Pasalnya Amegakure bukanlah desa terkenal seperti kelima desa ninja. Bahkan mereka semua disini beranggapan kalau semua ninja dari Amegakure ini semuanya lemah. Lemah di bidang Praktek dan Akademis. Itulah anggapan mereka masing-masing tentang Shinobi Amegakure. Nampaknya salah satu peserta ini cukup pintar

"Memang benar semua penjelasanmu itu, Genin dari Amegakure. Pada dasarnya Ujian ini memaksa kalian untuk mencontek walau dengan cara apapun itu. Seperti yang sudah kau jelaskan, disini sudah ada dua atau tiga orang Chunin untuk berbaur dengan kalian semua untuk menjadi target mencontek". Peserta yang disebut langsung mengacungkan tangannya, mengakui kalau mereka adalah seorang Chunin yang berbaur disini.

'_Pein, aku harap kau tak terlalu menonjolkan dirimu. Aku takut kau akan berakhir dengan identitasmu yang akan ketahuan'._ Pikir Haku yang melihat Ameno.

'_Semoga identitasmu tidak terbongkar nanti di Ujian berikutnya, Leader-sama'._ Batin Itachi.

Kusano dan Haku hanya bisa berharap kalau bos mereka tidak ketahuan. Ayano yang melihatnya juga sedikit kagum dengan penjelasan pemuda ini, bahkan Ibiki juga langsung mengakui kalau sebuah penjelasannya adalah benar. Ayano mungkin harus berhati-hati nanti dengan peserta ini nanti di Ujian kedua. Entah kenapa rasanya ia seperti menyembunyikan semua kekuatan dan daya analisisnya.

"Untuk kalian yang mencontek dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sangat bodoh, tentu saja kalian akan gagal. Karena…". Ibiki langsung membuka Hitai-ate dikepalanya dan menunjukkan bekas luka yang teramat parah dikepalanya, semua langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya"… terkadang Informasi yang kita miliki bisa sangat berharga dari nyawa kalian sendiri". Lanjutnya.

Ibiki langsung menutupi bekas luka dikepalanya dengan Hitai-ate miliknya. "Aku ingin kalian tanamkan ini dalam benak kalian. Jika kalian mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting ditangan kalian, itu bisa saja menjadi sebuah senjata yang sangat berguna untuk desa kalian. Itu saja dariku, dan selamat pada kalian yang sudah berhasil melewati Ujian pertama ini".

**Praankk!**

Mendadak kaca ruangan langsung pecah berkeping-keping tak kala seorang wanita yang langsung masuk menerobosnya. Sepertinya wanita ini tak tahu mengenai apa yang namanya "pintu". Ia langsung mengibarkan sebuah Spanduk didalam ruangan ini serta langsung memerpkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku adalah Mitarashi Anko. Aku adalah pengawas kedua Ujian Chunin ini".

Ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya yang bernama Anko. Entah hanya Ayano saja yang mempunyai pikiran kalau Anko ini muncul dengan cara yang bisa dibilang... **kurang kerjaan. **Apa-apaan coba muncul dengan cara menghancurkan jendela segala. Mau dibilang keren apanya coba?. Sampai merusak fasilitas kelas juga. Nampanknya guru satu ini kurang dengan apa yang namanya tata krama. Yah mungkin ini adalah kebiasaannya.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**And done.**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 fic ini. maaf ya kalau updatenya lama soalnya kompi saya mendadak rusak, Jadinya sulit deh buat lanjutin ini fic. maaf juga kalau chap ini kurang bagus menurut kalian. Jika ada yang ingin meralat atau setidaknya memberi ane saran atau kritik silahkan saja tulis di kolom Review.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruto, Haku, Akatsuki

* * *

Chapter 3

Ujian Chunin kedua kali ini dilaksanakan di sebuah hutan yang bernama Shi no Mori atau bisa disebut hutan kematian. Disebut hutan kematian karena sudah jelas, siapapun yang masuk kedalam hutan ini pasti akan mati. Atau tidak, mungkin sekarat untuk mereka yang bisa bertahan. Hutan yang sangat lebat dan penuh dengan berbagai binatang buas didalamnya, sangat cocok untuk menguji ketahanan fisik dan mental semua orang. Dihadapkan dengan kematian yang semakin mendekat pastinya membuat semua orang ingin mengutamakan keselamatan masing-masing. Tapi terkadang, hal tersebut bisa berujung pada suatu pertikaian, yang membuat kepercayaan tim dan kerja sama mereka.

Sebagai contoh, jika salah satu timmu terperangkap oleh sekumpulan hewan buas dan tak bisa melawan, apa kau akan menyelamatkannya?. Atau saat rekan satu tim mu disandera oleh tim lain?. Sementara dirimu meyakini kalau menyelamatkannya percuma saja, hanya membuang-buang tenaga. Atau memang kau tak bisa menyelamatkannya karena kau tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan temanmu. Hingga akhirnya kau dan salah satu timmu pergi meninggalkannya, seolah memang tak ada pilihan lain. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan segala teriakan minta tolong… yang kemudian berubah menjadi caci maki.

Ironis.

Terkadang kita membayangkan kalau bekerja sama dan saling mempercayai bisa memudahkan segala rintangan. Namun bukan berarti kita mempunyai pemikiran untuk terus bergantung padanya. Seolah hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan. Namun itu semua hanya akan menuntunmu menuju jurang kematian. Dalam dunia Shinobi, terkadang kerjasama memang bisa diandalkan untuk mengalahkan musuh. Saling bahu-membahu dan menyusun sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan musuh. Tapi… bagaimana jika kau dihadapkan dengan situasi seorang diri, dengan musuh dihadapanmu berjumlah 10 orang, terlebih mereka setara dengan High-chunin atau Low-Jounin. Jika seperti itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Berlari, bertaung, atau pilihan terbaik… menyerah. Dari semua pilihan tadi, yang jelas hanya satu yang akan menimpamu…

Kematian.

Hanya kematianlah yang menjemputmu tak kala dirimu dihadapi situasi tersebut. Berharap kalau akan ada sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban akan adanya bantuan atau seseorang datang. Disisi lain keajaiban juga bisa menjadi kejam. Dihadapi situasi tragis seperti ini keajaiban tak selalu terjadi. Jadi kau hanya bisa menerima takdir kejam yang akan menimpa dirimu kelak.

Dari semua opsi diatas Naruto dan kedua timnya hanya memandang datar pada sebuah hutan yang memang menyeramkan, bagi anak kecil. Dilihat dari luar hanya terlihat kegelapan yang menunggu para peserta untuk memasukinya. Terlebih lagi ini adalah kampung halamannya dulu, tapi ia tak begitu tahu tentang hutan ini. Yang ia tahu hanya cerita yang terkadang membosankan dari salah seorang Jounin yang hanya bercerita tentang hutan ini.

Berbeda dengan peserta lainnya. Ada yang melihatnya dengan wajah gugup dan ketakutan. Serta dari mereka yang menganggap kalau hutan ini seperti taman bermain. Dari semua reaksi peserta yang ada di luar hutan ini, kebanyakan dari mereka semua… takut. Mereka semua tak tahu apakah akan kembali dengan selamat atau mungkin kembali kedesa mereka hanya dengan nama. Sebagai seorang Shinobi mereka semua dituntut untuk menghilangkan semua rasa takut mereka. Karena makna seorang Shinobi adalah bertahan didalam ketakutan dan penderitaan. Prinsip yang telalu berlebihan.

"Kusano, apa kau bisa sedikit menjelaskan tentang hutan ini?. Mengingat kau dulu pernah ada disini, kau pasti pernah memasuki hutan yang terbilang angker ini' kan?. bagaimana dengan keadaan didalamnya".

Naruto mencoba mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk hutan ini yang katanya sangat berbahaya. Untungnya ada seseorang bersamanya yang tahu dengan jelas dengan isi hutan didepan mereka. Naruto ingin tahu pendapat Itachi yang pastinya pernah masuk kedalam hutan ini.

"Tak perlu penjelasan lebar dengan hutan ini. Didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali hewan buas dan mungkin beberapa perangkap".

"Hanya itu saja. Kukira didalamnya menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya".

Bisa terdengar nada tidak puas Naruto akan jawaban Itachi. Setidaknya dirinya berharap bisa mendapatkan penjelasan lebih mendetail tentang Hutan ini. Tapi Uchiha satu ini hanya menjawab dengan seadaanya. Nampaknya ia memang malas untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Yah sudahlah. Lagipula apapun yang menunggu disana, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan meremahkan apa yang ada didalam hutan ini, Ameno. Kau terlalu santai dengan ini semua, jangan lupakan tujuan kita ada disini".

Haku langsung mengomentari perkataan Naruto yang baginya itu terlalu meremehkan apa yang ada disini. Lagipula mereka bertiga datang kesini bukan untuk membunuh semua peserta Ujian Chunin. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua, yakni menangkap incaran mereka.

"Aku tahu itu".

Mendengar ucapan kekhawatiran dari Haku Naruto hanya membalas dengan datar. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mendengar haku berkata seperti itu. Bahkan di Akatsuki sendiri haku lah yang paling antusias kepada semua anggota di Akatsuki untuk tidak meremehkan lawan yang akan mereka hadapi. Baginya keselamatan dan keberhasilan misi adalah prioritas pertama di Akatsuki. Walaupun harus diakhiri dengan teriakkan Hidan yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagi Hidan sendiri perlakukan Haku itu seperti seorang Ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Tapi itu semua tak apa bagi Naruto. Memang benar keberhasilan misi dan keselamatan mereka adalah prioritas pertama di Akatsuki. Tapi jika mereka mati karena melalaikan tugas tersebut Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu. Jikalau mereka mati Naruto tak ambil pusing, asalkan mereka berhasil mengerjakan misi yang diberikan olehnya.

"Hoi kalian semua cepat kemari kesini!".

Salah seorang petugas ujian Chunin berteriak dengan keras memanggil semua peserta. Mendengar teriakkannya tersebut semua peserta langsung berkumpul di sumber suara. Terlihat Jounin tersebut yang memakai pakaian jaring-jaring yang ditutupi sebuah jaket secara terbuka. Rambut ungu yang diikat keatas secara ponytail dan warna mata ungu pudar, dialah Mitarashi Anko.

Mengingat cara dia menyapa semua peserta saat tes pertama nampaknya wanita ini sedikit Hyperactive. Bisa saja ia sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan terkesan terlalu ceroboh. Satu hal yang Naruto ketahui darinya, ia sedikit sadis. Saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya ia juga meyebutkan kalau Ujian kedua ini akan saling bunuh-membunuh. Bahkan dari nada ucapannya ia seolah mengharapkan itu terjadi.

Akhirnya semua peserta langsung berada di sumber suara yang tak lain berada dihadapan Anko. Banyak sekali para Shinobi yang mengikuti Ujian Chunin ini, atau mungkin Ujian pertama nampaknya terlalu banyak yang berhasil. Mata Rinnegan yang terhalang poni miliknya kemudian tertuju terhadap salah satu peserta dibagian ujung kanan. Memiliki rambut merah dan membawa gentong pasir, serta dahi terdapat tulisan kanji "Cinta". Dialah sang Jinchuriki ekor satu, Sabaku no Gaara.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Kusano atau Itachi hanya terpaku pada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam runcing kebelakang. Memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana panjang senada, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagi Itachi ini pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat Sasuke kembali setelah insiden yang ia buat di Konoha. Tatapan dingin dan seolah tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Serta aura membunuh yang ia miliki sangat besar. Itachi tahu aura itu ditujukan untuk siapa, yang tak lain adalah… Dirinya. Itachilah yang telah membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Wajah kosong yang tak peduli akan apapun dan hanya mempunyai satu tujuan, yakni balas dendam.

"Apa ada sesuatu Kusano? Dari tadi kau terlihat melamun. Apa terjadi sesuatu?".

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa".

Kusano langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak lama ia langsung pergi menjauh dari sana. Narutopun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang Kusano lihat. Sampai dirinya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki dengan 2 orang perempuan disana. Naruto tahu betul sosok pemuda yang ada disana yang tak lain Sasuke, teman seangkatannya dulu. Nampak Ayano yang juga bersama dengan Sasuke dan seorang wanita berambut Pink yang selalu dekat dengannya. Naruto tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan perempuan tersebut yang Naruto ketahui bernama Sakura. Manja dan selalu ingin diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi dari sudut pandang lain mungkin ia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang beku. Walaupun bertindak manja seperti itu.

'_Jadi begitu. ini alasan kau sempat melamun tadi, Itachi. Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, saat kau ikut andil dalam misi kali ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat Sasuke disana. Apa kau merasa rindu atau bersalah padanya, aku tak peduli kan hal itu'. _Batin Naruto mengomentari Itachi.

Tak lama pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang disana, Namikaze Ayano. Bagi Naruto, Ayano nampaknya sudah banyak berubah disaat dirinya sudah tidak ada. Tak ada lagi raut senang ataupun bahagia saat dirinya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Hanya wajah dingin namun anggun yang saat ini terukir jelas diwajahnya.

'_Ayano'kah? Siapa sangka aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu sebagai musuhmu. Ketika aku menghilang dari tempat ini, kau sudah banyak berubah ternyata. Hanya saja, aku tak mengira kau masih memakai syal merah itu. Kukira kau akan membuang syal itu secepatnya dari lehermu, bukannya terus memakainya terus sampai saat ini. Tapi bersiaplah!. Cepat atau lambat akan kuambil Kyubi itu dari tubuhmu, walau harus membunuhmu dan rekan-rekanmu'. _Batin Naruto terhadap Ayano

"Baiklah kalian semua perhatikan kesini…".

Lagi-lagi Anko berteriak pada semua peserta yang dari tadi ribut langsung terdiam. Mereka semua langsung fokus dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Jounin pengawas Ujian kali ini.

"Jumlah semua peserta disini ada 117 dari 39 tim. Kali ini kalian akan bekerja dengan kelompok masing-masing. Tes kedua Ujian ini kalian akan ditugaskan untuk memasuki hutan mengerikan dibelakangku ini dengan tim kalian. Setiap tim akan memasuki pintu masuk berbeda-beda sesuai dengan nomor urutan yang akan diberikan nanti.".

Anko langsung berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu didalam kantong ninja miliknya. Ditangannya terlihat tiga buah kalung pendant dengan bentuk dan warna berbeda beda. Setiap pendant terdiri dari tiga warna, biru, ungu dan hitam dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang besar. Sementara kalung pendant berwarna hitam mempunyai motif khusus berwarna merah berlambang Konoha.

"Disini kalian akan ditugaskan untuk mengambil tiga kalung ini dari setiap tim. Setiap kalung tidak boleh sama dan harus berbeda. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian akan mendapatkannya dari tim lain yang jelas kalian harus mendapatkannya. Setelah kalian mendapatkan 3 kalung pendant ini, kalian hanya perlu menuju sebuah menara yang berada di tengah hutan. Terlebih lagi… **peserta diperbolehkan untuk membunuh!.**"

Sesuai dengan reputasi yang ia miliki. Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan nada sadis, seolah ia ingin menikmati dimana semua peserta saling bunuh-membunuh. Terlihat beberapa peserta langsung merinding ketakutan dibuatnya. Beberapa peserta hanya menanggapi itu semua dengan datar bahkan tak peduli. Mungkin bagi mereka bunuh-membunuh itu adalah hal yang wajar di dunia terkutuk ini.

"Bahkan aku saja tak menyangka akan ada sebanyak ini dari kalian yang lulus tahap pertama. Mungkin si Ibiki itu memberikan tes yang mudah pada kalian. Karena itu kalian akan diwajibkan untuk menandatangani selembaran kertas. Yang isinya setuju dan menerima semua resiko yang terjadi ketika Ujian ini dilaksanakan. Bagi kalian tak berminat, silahkan angkat kaki dari desa ini sekarang juga".

Nampaknya Jounin tersebut mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sedikit menghina. Tapi tak ada satupun peserta yang menolak untuk menyetujui selembaran yang akan diberikan. Mereka pastinya yakin sekali dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki. Semoga tak berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Setelah menyelesaikan pidato membosankannya. Semua peserta langsung digiring menuju pos yang akan memberikan mereka 1 dari tiga kalung serta menandatangani selembaran disana. Sejauh mata memandang, Naruto menyadari kalau semua angkatan dirinya saat di Konoha mengikuti Ujian ini. Bahkan orang pemalas seperti Shikamaru dan pemalu akut Hinata.

Kini giliran Naruto yang mewakili timnya untuk mengambil kalung. Selesai mengisi surat pernyataan, tim Naruto mendapat kalung pendant berwarna biru. Serta tim Naruto akan masuk menuju hutan di gerbang Nomor 4.

Kali ini giliran Ayano. Dengan wajah lembut namun dingin ia mendapat kalung pendant berwarna ungu. Jika dilihat lebih detail lagi, kalung ini begitu indah dengan permatanya yang bersinar. Seperti aksesoris mahal untuk seorang wanita. Mungkin karena itulah, Ayano berpikir kalau Ujian ini dikhususkan untuk mencuri kalung lainnya dari tim lain. Semua tim berperan sebagai seorang pencuri untuk mencuri kalung ini dari pencuri lainnya. Tim Ayano akan memasuki hutan dari gerbang nomor 9.

Kini semua peserta hanya tinggal menunggu kapan gerbang hutan akan dibuka. Naruto menyuruh Haku untuk menyimpan kalung itu dengan aman. Lagipula jika dipakai tentu saja itu menarik perhatian musuh untuk mengincarnya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan mengenakan kalung itu dileher mereka.

Sementara Ayano dirinya juga tengah menunggu kapan gerbang didepannya akan terbuka. Ia juga menyimpan kalung itu di saku peralatan Ninja miliknya. Sebelumnya Sakura memilih untuk memakai kalung itu agar mudah dibawa. Mungkin Sakura memang ingin memakai kalung itu karena desainnya yang indah. Namun itu semua langsung ditolak oleh Ayano. Itu sama saja dengan memberi undangan musuh untuk segera bertarung dengan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke menyutujui hal itu.

"Sakura lebih baik fokus saja pada Ujian Chunin ini, bukan pada benda mengkilat ini. Dan juga aku mengharapkan kerja sama yang baik dari kalian berdua, mengerti!".

"Hn. Aku tahu itu Ayano".

Timpal Sasuke dengan datar. Ia setuju dengan penjelasan Ayano tadi. Selain mengundang musuh, benda ini juga yang menjadi incaran semua peserta. Karena itu lebih baik disimpan di kantong Ninja dari pada dipakai. Untuk Sakura, ia hanya bisa memasang wajah lesuh. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya tentang usulnya tadi yang tak ada gunanya.

Walapun begitu, Sakura sangat merindukan masa-masa dimana Ayano masih bisa tersenyum lembut. Masa dimana ia dan Ayano selalu bermain bersama. Canda dan tawa selalu mengitari mereka. Namun, satu peristiwa terjadi di Konoha. Dimana sang saudara laki-laki Ayano menghilang tanpa jejak. Mendengar kabar tersebut Ayano langsung panik saat itu juga. Saudara tercintanya hilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Segala usaha sudah dikerahkan oleh Ayano, bahkan meminta sang ayah untuk mengerahkan pasukan ANBU untuk mencarinya. Selama proses pencarian hanya kegagalan yang didapat oleh pasukan ANBU tersebut, bahkan pencarian untuk Naruto sudah dihentikan saat itu juga.

Semua serasa memudar dimata Sakura, saat temannya tak bisa bermain lagi bersamanya. Seminggu penuh Ayano mengurung diri, bahkan menolak semua teman-temannya untuk menjenguknya. Bahkan Sasuke, orang yang sangat Sakura cintai juga berubah, menjadi dingin. Sakura tahu betul bagaimana sosok saudara Ayano, sosok pendiam dan tak bisa bergaul. Bahkan di Akademi ia nampak selalu sendiri, tak ada yang menemani. Hanya Ayanolah yang selalu bersama dengannya.

**TETTT!**

Sebuah sirine peringatan langsung terdengar yang dibarengi dengan gerbang yang terbuka. Serempak semua peserta langsung melesat masuk kedalam hutan. Tampak Ayano yang berada didepan memimpin Sasuke dan Sakura begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kusano apa kau tahu cara tercepat menuju menara di hutan ini?"

"Tentu. Untuk sampai kesana dengan cepat cukup ikuti aliran sungai yang ada dihutan. Sungai dihutan ini tepat berada ditengah menara. Tapi sebelum itu kita juga harus mencari kedua kalung lainnya' kan Ameno?".

"Aku tahu itu. Kemungkinan ada peserta lain yang akan kita temui disana. Ayo!"

Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat tim Naruto melesat jauh menuju ke tengah hutan mencari peserta lainnya. Dilain tempat, beberapa peserta lainnya ada yang berjalan dengan santai, juga beberapa dari mereka yang melompati dahan hutan. Sebagian peserta mencoba menyusun sebuah jebakan dan menuggu musuh untuk terperangkap oleh jebakan tersebut, yang kemudian diakhiri oleh mereka.

Menengadah keatas langit, yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang menutupi langit biru. Bahkan sinar matahari disini sudah tiada. Lebatnya pohon membuat sinar matahari tak bisa menembus kedalam hutan. Dan kegelapanlah sekarang yang menyelimuti area ini. Sungguh tempat ujian yang menarik.

Tim Naruto kali ini mulai bergerak melompati dahan pohon. Selama mereka berlari menuju tengah hutan, belum ada satupun musuh yang datang menyergap mereka. Berganti rencana mereka mulai melompati dahan pohon untuk mengemat waktu sampai dimenara tengah hutan. Mungkin bukan musuh yang akan menyergap mereka, tapi Narutolah yang akan datang menemui mereka.

"Sepertinya belum ada musuh yang menampakkan diri. Padahal kita sudah cukup berjalan jauh". Ucap Naruto memcah keheningan.

"Hn sepertinya begitu". Balas Itachi.

Naruto bersama Haku dan Itachi masih melompati pohon-pohon untuk mencari musuh mereka. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Entah karena mereka langsung menuju tengah hutan yang menjadi tujuan akhir ujian ini hingga mereka tak menemukan musuh satupun. Sampai tak lama insting mereka bertiga langsung bereaksi.

Shiut! Shiut! Shiut!

Puluhan Kunai datang dari segala arah yang langsung menghujani mereka. Dengan reflek mereka yang hebat, Naruto dan timnya berhasil menghidari puluhan Kunai tersebut. Mereka langsung mendarat didahan pohon yang sama. Tapi belum sampai disitu. Mereka bertiga menyadari sesuatu seperti kertas terbakar. Dengan reaksi cepat mereka langsung pergi dari pohon itu.

Booom!

Dan benar saja seperkian detik kemudian ledakan tercipta dari dahan pohon yang mereka pijaki. Dari balik kepulan asap, tim Naruto langsung turun menapaki tanah. Naruto mencoba mencari tahu musuh seperti apa yang menyerang mereka. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mencari keberadaan musuh, Itachi dan Haku langsung bersiaga.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**

"**Fuuton: Daitopa!"**

Dari arah Naruto terdengar 2 nama Jutsu berbeda dikeluarkan secara bersamaan. Hingga tak lama muncullah bola api raksasa menuju arah mereka. Bola api itu menerjang apapun yang berada dihadapannya. Karena efek dari Jutsu angin, bola api itu menjadi semakin membesar.

"Haku…!"

"Ha'i!"

Bola api itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Hingga akhirnya bola api itu mengenai mereka.

**Blarrrr!**

Suara ledakan langsung tercipta. Terlihat kepulan asap membumbung tinggi menuju langit. Beberapa pohon terkena efek ledakan dan langsung tumbang sebagian terbakar oleh ledakan tersebut. Ketika asap mulai menipis, terlihatlah sebuah bayangan yang berada dibalik asap tersebut. Saat asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah sebuah kubah es yang melindungi mereka. Tampak Haku didepan merentangkan tangannya, dialah yang membuat kubah es situ.

"Wah wah wah. Rupanya kalian bisa selamat dari serangan kombinasi kami". Ucap salah seseorang.

Tak berselang lama, munculah ketiga Shinobi dihadapan Naruto. Dilihat dari ikat leher Shinobi tersebut mereka berasal dari Konoha. Mereka terdiri dari 2 orang pria dan 1 wanita. Pria yang didepannya pasti adalah pemimpinnya. Satu hal lagi, ekpresi mereka yang arogan. Terlihat dari senyum mereka bertiga yang meremehkan. Biarlah ia sudah biasa diremehkan.

"Tak kusangka Shinobi Amegakure seperti kalian hebat juga. Kebanyakan Shinobi dari desa kalian semunya pada lemah". Ucapnya dengan nada sombong.

Naruto dan timnya tak bergeming dengan ucapan pria didepan mereka. Kubah es yang dibuat oleh Haku mulai meleleh dan akhirnya hancur. Mereka bertiga masih dalam keadaan biasa, tenang dan tak gegabah. Mereka bertiga adalah seorang pro, takkan termakan provokasi oleh bocah didepan mereka.

"Kita akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan salah satu tim juga. Ayo kita segera akhiri!". Ucap Naruto

Tim Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertempur, membuat formasi yang sudah mereka tentukan. Musuh juga sudah bersiap-siap dengan formasi mereka. Dan kedua tim langsung menerjang satu sama lain.

Meanwhile…

Tim Ayano cukup beruntung, mereka sudah mendapatkan 2 dari 3 kalung. Tinggal mencari satu kalung pendant lagi. Ayano sudah memiliki kalung pendant berwarna biru dan ungu. Kalung berwarna biru ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Shinobi dari Kirigakure. Shinobi tersebut mempunyai kemampuan yang unik. Dimana mereka bisa membuat Bunshin yang dapat membelah diri. Setiap serangan yang diterima oleh bunshin tersebut akan langsung hancur dan membelah diri menjadi 2. Jutsu yang merepotkan.

Karena jutsu itu Ayano dan timnya sedikit kerepotan untuk mencari kelemahan Jutsu itu. Tapi dengan kepintarannya ia dan timnya berhasil mengatasi Jutsu tersebut. Belum sampai disitu, musuh kali ini menggunakan Jutsu lainnya yang tak kalah uniknya. Sama seperti Jutsu tadi, hanya sebuah Bunshin. Hanya satu perbedaannya, Bunshin ini transparan. Setiap serangan yang dilancarkan hanya akan melewatinya saja, tak berbekas sedikitpun. Ayano sempat kehilangan akal bagaimana untuk mengatasi Jutsu ini. Untungnya dengan bantuan Sasuke, mereka bisa mengatasinya.

Sepertinya musuh memang sangat cerdik, mereka hanya menggunakan sebuah Bunshin untuk menguras tenaga mereka. Disaat stamina mereka sudah habis, saat itulah musuh melancarkan serangan mereka. mencari keberadaan mereka juga cukup sulit, karena kali ini mereka bersembunyi dari dalam tanah, menunggu kesempatan dan langsung menghabisi tim Ayano. Tapi itu semua berhasil diketahui oleh Sasuke dan akhirnya tim Kirigakure tersebut kalah. Dan tim Ayano mendapatkan kalung pendant berwarna biru.

Sekarang adalah menemukan kalung terakhir berwarna hitam. Setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh dan memulihkan tenaga tim Ayano langsung bergerak cepat untuk mencari kalung tersebut. Tapi, sayangnya mereka tidak beruntung kali ini.

Berbeda dengan musuh yang mereka hadapi sebelumnya. Kali ini musuh hanya seorang diri, menampakkan wujudnya pada mereka bertiga. Hanya saja, setelah bertarung cukup lama, ia akhirnya membuka kedoknya. Ayano dan timnya hanya bisa mematung ketika musuh membuka kedoknya. Saat ini dihadapan mereka adalah Orochimaru, salah satu dari legenda Sannin. Seorang Nukenin yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa berada disini?.

Orochimaru. Salah satu dari legenda Sannin seperti jiraiya, guru bagi Ayano. Kekuatan dan pengetahuannya akan Jutsu Shinobi membuatnya mendapat reputasi yang buruk. Terkenal di Konoha jenius dan berbakat tapi memilih menghianati desa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sekarang, ini adalah situasi paling buruk yang pernah dialami oleh tim7. Dari sekian banyak situasi menegangkan yang dilalui tim 7, mungkin situasi inilah yang paling mengerikan.

Walau terkenal akan kekuatannya sebagai Shinobi legenda, tim 7 masih bisa memberinya perlawanan. Entah perlawanan itu berarti atau sama sekali tidak. Sasuke dengan elemen api dan Sharingan miliknya, Ayano dengan kemampuan spesial ayahnya. Mereka berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Saling melancarkan serangan satu sama lain untuk mengalahkan musuh didepan mereka. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua beraksi. Sakura bisa merasakan perbedaan jauh antara dirinya dan mereka berdua. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh sekali.

Dirinya hanya duduk disana tanpa berbuat apapun.

Terdiam.

Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Berpikir untuk membantu mereka, rasanya tidak mungkin. Bisa saja ia hanya menjadi beban bagi mereka berdua. Sakura mengutuki dirinya yang tak belajar seni ilmu Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu lebih dalam. Sakura hanya fokus pada teknik penyembuhan dari salah satu legenda Sannin lainnya, Tsunade.

Pertempuran akhirnya selesai. Tak ada yang menang dan kalah dalam pertarungan tim 7 melawan Orochimaru. Kedua belah pihak sama-sama terluka. Orochimaru dengan luka bakar ditubuhnya dan beberapa sayatan. Ayano dan Sasuke dengan tubuh dan pakaian mereka yang kotor serta nafas mereka yang memburu. Pertama kalinya bagi mereka harus bertarung mati-matian seperti ini, bahkan musuh dihadapan mereka belumlah tumbang.

Orochimaru belumlah selesai. Ia dengan cepat membuat lehernya memanjang dan langsung menerjang menuju belakang Ayano, Sasuke. Ayano bisa menyadari serangan tersebut, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa menghentikannya. Sama seperti Ayano Sasuke juga tidak sigap dengan serangan yang akan datang padanya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, saat taring itu menusuk lehernya.

**Argghhhh!**

Sasuke langsung mengerang kesakitan tak kala Orochimaru menggigit lehernya. Dengan sisa tenaga miliknya Ayano menebas leher Orochimaru dari Sasuke. Sayang, serangannya hanya membelah angin. Selesai memberikan serangannya, Orochimaru mulai masuk kedalam tanah berniat pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Itu adalah hadiah yang kuberikan padamu, Sasuke-kun. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi milikku". Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Akhirnya Orochimaru pergi dari hadapan mereka, dengan pergi menyelami tanah. Sakura langsung menerjang kearah Sasuke yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Tak ada luka apapun ditubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan berlinang air mata. Dirinya tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Ayano yang melihat rekannya terluka, mencoba membantu. Namun belum sampai kearah mereka berdua, Ayano langsung ambruk. Stamina miliknya sudah terkuras habis saat melawan Orochimaru tadi.

Sakura bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ayano yang ambruk dan Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan. apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!. Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Membantu Ayano atau menenangkan Sasuke yang masih berteriak menahan rasa sakit dilehernya. Ia bingung, bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Hingga tak lama Sasuke akhirnya pingsan.

Situasi mulai bisa dikendalikan oleh Sakura. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada disebuah tempat di dalam hutan. dirinya beruntung bisa menemukan sebuah lokasi yang cukup bagus untuk merawat Sasuke dan Ayano. Sakura merasa beruntung mempelajari Ninjutsu medis. Walau kurang berguna dalam pertarungan, setidaknya dirinya bisa merawat mereka berdua.

Bagi Sakura Ayano hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, sementara Sasuke ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas ada suatu tanda aneh di lehernya. Tanda itu berbentuk 3 tomoe berwarna hitam. Tanda itu muncul setelah Orochimaru menggigit leher Sasuke. Sakura berharap ini bukanlah hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Perkataan Orochimaru tentang Sasuke, ia sangat khawatir.

Belum sempat dirinya beristirahat, musuh rupanya datang. Gemirisik daun berbunyi yang menandakan adanya seseorang, entah itu hewan atau manusia. Dirinya beruntung sudah menyiapkan beberapa perangkap. Semoga perangkap tersebut bisa mengenai mereka. Sakura secara sembunyi mencoba melihat ke sebrang sana, memastikan dia musuh atau hanya hewan. Keberuntungan dirinya saat ini begitu buruk. Disana terlihat seorang pria terbalut perban bersama 2 temannya, tengah berdiri disana sambil melihat ke tempat mereka. Dari ikat kepala mereka adalah Shinobi Otogakure.

Sakura tak yakin dengan keadaanya saat ini. Walau ia sudah memasang berbagai perangkap disana, tapi ia tak merasa yakin akan hal itu. Shinobi dari Otogakure itu nampaknya sangat kuat, terutama yang terbalut oleh perban. Sakura kembali melihat kedua temannya yang masih tertidur lelap. Kesadaran mereka belum pulih untuk bangun, apalagi tenaga mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain. Dengan Kunai yang sudah tergenggam erat ditangannya, ia akan bertarung.

Meanwhile…

Pertempuran sengit nampaknya telah terjadi disini. Pohon-pohon yang tumbang serta beberapa yang terbakar. Bekas kawah ledakan juga turut menghiasi tempat ini. Pertarungan sengit antara Shinobi Konohagakure dan Amegakure telah terjadi disini. Hasil pertarunan sudah bisa dipastikan, tim Naruto yang menang.

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik matanya. Musuh didepannya langsung terpental jauh kebelakang. Ia langsung menghantam 3 pohon dengan tubuhnya, membuat pohon itu langsung tumbang. Pria itu mencoba bangkit, sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan ada beberapa tulang yang patah ditubuhnya. Siapa sangka dirinya akan berhadapan dengan Shinobi berkemampuan aneh seperti mereka, terutama yang rambut merah. Kedua temannya sudah dikalahkan. Teman perempuannya suda terbujur kaku dengan tubuh penuh jarum-jarum panjang ditubuhnya, ia dikalahkan oleh wanita berambut hitam. Satu temannya lagi dikalahkan oleh pria berambut hijau. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang itu pada temannya. Ia hanya mencekiknya dan kemudian mengangkatnya keudara. Ia langsung berteriak dengan keras dan kemudian langsung tergelak mati tanpa luka fisik yang berarti.

**Ohokk!**

Shinobi Konohagakure itu langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya beberapa tulang dan organnya telah hancur. Naruto datang dengan langkah perlahan menuju pria tersebut. Smpai disana ia terdiam sebentar, melihat bagaimana Shinobi ini sekarat. Ia yang datang dengan arogansinya untuk mengalahkan timnya. Tapi siapa yang menduga bahwa arogansinya lah yang akan membunuhnya.

**Greppp!**

Tangan itu akhirnya mencengkram kuat leher pria didepannya. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya pria itu sampai kakinya tak menyentuh tanah. Raut wajah arogansinya telah tergantikan dengan raut kesakitan. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mencoba untuk melepakan diri dari cengkraman tangan Naruto. Bagi Naruto sekalipun itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Jadi ini Shinobi Konoha, sungguh menggelikan!. Shinobi Konoha yang kuketahui sangatlah kuat. Tidak seperti dirimu, datang dan langsung menyerang kami tanpa rencana. Sepertinya Shinobi generasi sekarang lebih suka untuk menyombongkan dirinya!".

"…".

Pria itu tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia memilih mengeraskan rahangnya dan memilih diam dengan ocehan pemuda didepan dirinya. Walau mungkin perkataan pemuda berambut merah ini memang benar akan dirinya.

"Sesuai dengan peraturan yang disebutkan, peserta diperbolehkan untuk membunuh peserta lainnya tanpa terkecuali".

Ia hanya terdiam dengan perkataan orang ini, dengan raut wajah yang ketakukan juga. Ia hanya bisa menjerit dalam diam… tak kala sebuah benda tak kasat mata berwarna ungu ditarik dalam tubuhnya. Pria itu tergeletak dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Naruto masih memegang jiwa pria didepanya sampai tak lama membuangnya.

Tak lama kedua timnya datang dari belakang. Mereka hanya terdiam melihat sang ketua beraksi dengan kekuatannya. Semoga identitas ketua mereka tidak akan diketahui oleh Konoha, itulah yang mereka harapkan.

"Apa kalian menemukan kalung pendant dari mereka bertiga?". Ucap Naruto pada mereka berdua

"Tentu. Kami menemukan kalung pendant berwarna hitam dari wanita yang sudah kubunuh". Balas Haku.

"Kukira kita tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan kalung pendant berwarna hitam, biarlah. Sekarang hanya tinggal mencari kalung pendant berwarna ungu saja. Ayo pergi!".

Dengan cepat mereka menghilang dari area pertempuran, meninggalkan ketiga tubuh manusia yang sudah menjadi mayat. Mereka pergi dengan cepat menapaki dahan pohon. Mencari peserta lainnya dan kemudian mengalahkan mereka, pilihan akhir mungkin membunuh mereka.

Menuju pertempuran lainnya, dimana para peserta dari desa mereka masing-masing bertarung. Kali ini tertuju pada seorang pria berambut merah yang membawa gentong. Dirinya hanya terdiam datar melihat ketiga musuh didepan mereka. Pria yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu hanya terdiam menyilangkan tangan miliknya. Pertemuan dirinya dengan mereka tidak terlalu berarti bagi Gaara.

Gaara merasa tidak beruntung bertemu dengan mereka. Bukan karena mereka setara dengannya atau lebih kuat darinya. Gaara hanya tidak beruntung… bertemu dengan musuh yang lemah. Ia dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka bertiga tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya. Dengan kendali batin, ia memerintahkan pasir-pasir dari gentongnya untuk membunuh mereka. Dan inilah mereka sekarang, menjadi satu dengan pasir miliknya. Gaara membunuh ketiganya dengan meremukan tubuh mereka oleh pasirnya. Tak lama datang dari belakang kedua teman-temannya. Kedua temannya hanya terdiam melihat aksi Gaara tersebut. Hingga tak lama mereka pergi dari sana setelah mengambil kalung pendant mereka.

Sakura juga tidak beruntung. Ia harus merelakan tubuhnya menjadi babak belur. Bertarung seorang diri dengan Shinobi dari Otogakure bukanlan pilihan terbaiknya. Dengan pengalaman Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu yang kurang membuat dirinya tak bisa berkutik melawan mereka. Dirinya hanya bisa membuat mereka terluka sedikit, entah itu berarti atau tidak. Atau mungkin dirinya hanya mengulur waktu agar salah satu dari mereka bangun dan menolongnya. Tapi nyatanya itu tak terjadi. Inilah akhirnya. Sakura hanya pasrah pada dirinya yang begitu lemah. Dengan terbaring pada sebuah pohon yang menjadi sandarannya. Ia hanya menunggu mereka untuk membunuh dirinya beserta Ayano dan Sasuke. Sakura mengutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menolong mereka.

Tapi, keputusasannya perlahan sirna. Sirna ketika ia merasakan ledakan Cakra yang begitu kuat. Dengan mata yang menyipit, ia arahkan pandangannya pada pemilik Cakra tersebut. Sakura bisa melihat seorang pemuda berdiri tegak dengan luapan Cakra ungu yang menari-nari disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia cintai, Sasuke. Tapi…

**Ia berbeda!.**

Sakura tak tahu kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu. Ia yakin pemuda didepannya ini adalah Sasuke. Hanya saja aura yang ia keluarkan, berbeda sekali. Aura dingin pekat yang penuh dengan keinginan membunuh yang besar. Ia tak tahu itu. Apa dia adalah Sasuke atau orang yang miripnya dengannya. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura tak bisa bertahan lama. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Luka disekujur tubuhnya akhirnya mengeluarkan efeknya. Dengan penglihatan yang mulai menghitam, Sakura akhirnya pingsan. Disaat kehilangan kesadarannya, Sakura melihat pemuda itu menerjang musuh didepannya.

Kembali dengan Naruto. Naruto tak tahu apakah ini suatu keberuntungan baginya atau sebuah kesialan. Kenapa dirinya berpikiran seperti itu karena sosok didepannya. Siapa sangka dirinya bersama dua rekannya bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menjadi satu kelompok dengannya, Orochimaru.

"Ara!. Siapa sangka aku akan bertemu dengan mantan pemimpinku ditempat seperti ini". Ucapnya.

Orochimaru, orang yang dulu pernah bergabung dengan Akatsuki dibawah kepemimpinan Naruto. Sosok manusia dengan kepribadian yang sulit dimengerti. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Orochimaru pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki secara sepihak, membuat dirinya dicap sebagai penghianat Akatsuki. Sampai saat ini Naruto masih menyimpan kebenciannya pada orang didepannya.

"Orochimaru, kau berani juga datang ketempat seperti ini. Terlebih kau begitu berani menampakkan wujudmu didepanku saat ini".

Hawa membunuh langsung menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto. Ia tak menduga akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibenci olehnya setelah ia berhianat. Dengan cincin Akatsuki yang masih disimpan olehnya, penyegelan Bijju jadi terhambat. Naruto bersumpah akan membunuh Orochimaru dan merebut cincin yang masih ia simpan.

"Kukukuku! hawa membunuh yang begitu mengerikan. Tapi tolong simpan dulu hawa membunuhmu itu. Aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung habis-habisan denganmu. Aku mungkin sekedar untuk menyapamu ketika sekian lama aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu". Ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa khasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sapaanmu itu terhadapku. Tapi satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu… bisakah kau kembalikan cincin yang kuberikan padamu. Tanpa itu pekerjaanku sedikit terhambat". Ucap Naruto.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa memberikannya. Aku juga tak berniat untuk memberikannya padamu. Aku menjadikannya koleksiku tersendiri".

"Ular sialan! Aku akan…"

"Tapi kau bisa memiliki ini…". Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Orochimaru melempar sebuah benda. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap benda yang dilempar oleh Orochimaru. Membuka kepalan tangannya dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung pendant berwarna ungu, kalung yang dicari oleh tim Naruto."…Anggap saja itu salam pertemuanku untukmu, mantan pemimpinku. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, aku tak ingin berlama-lama denganmu".

Dengan teknik Shunshinnya Orochimaru dengan cepat meningalkan Naruto bersama timnya. Meningalkan Naruto dengan amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

"Ular sialan itu! Ia terlalu licin untuk dibunuh, bahkan olehku. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan membunuhnya!". Geram Naruto terhadap Orochimaru.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ameno. Kita disini masih mempunyai tujuan disini, bukan untuk meladeni si penghianat itu". Ucap Itachi menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu, Kusano. Ayo pergi dari sini. Ujian tahap ini sudah selesai".

Dengan cepat mereka menghilang dari tempat bekas pertarungan tadi. Setelah mendapat 3 kalung pendant sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku, sudah saatnya pergi menuju menara ditengah hutan. Mencari musuh lain hanya membuang waktu saja. Saat ini mereka tengah menapaki dahan-dahan pohon, untuk bergerak cepat menuju menara di hutan ini.

_3 hari kemudian…_

Ujian Chunin tahap kedua sudah selesai. Setelah melewati berbagai pertarungan hidup dan mati di hutan tersebut, tersisalah beberapa tim yang sampai dimenara tengah hutan. Saat ini Naruto bersama timnya tengah berada di salah satu ruangan menara. Didepannya saat ini terlihat sebuh altar dengan ukiran lantai berbentuk sebuah segel. Altar tersebut mempunyai 3 pilar yang diperuntungkan untuk menyimpan 3 kalung pendant. Naruto langsung maju menuju altar tersebut untuk menaruh ketiga kalung pendant tersebut. Sesudah menyimpan kalung pendant tersebut, Naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah menuju timnya. Tak berselang lama munculah sebuah cahaya dari ketiga kalung tersebut. Cahaya tersebut semakin terang dan terang, hingga tak lama munculah sosok pria dari altar tersebut. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Sasori yang menyamar sebagai Kazuma.

"Yo". Sapa pria tersebut.

'_Begitu rupanya. Jadi ketiga kalung itu adalah sebuah kunci untuk mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu pemanggilan. Minato, aku tidak tahu bagaima kau membuatnya'._ Batin Naruto menganalisis peristiwa didepannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?". Tanya Naruto pada sosok guru didepannya.

"Aku memang diperintahkan untuk menyambut kalian disini. Walau aku tidak tahu cara seperti apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengirimku, tapi biarlah. Ujian Chunin ketiga akan dilaksanakan 1 jam lagi dari sekarang. Lebih baik kalian istirahatkan tubuh kalian untuk ujian Chunin ketiga ini". Ucap Sasori kepada mereka bertiga.

"Tapi Kazuma, apa kau mendapat sesuatu saat kau berada bersama Jounin lain disana?". Tanya Naruto pada Sasori disana, setidaknya ia ingin tahu apa yang ia dapatkan disana, entah itu informasi atau apalah itu.

"Entahlah Ameno. Hanya saja gerak-gerik Shinobi Suna sedikit mencurigakan". Balas Sasori.

"Shinobi Suna ya?. Tapi satu hal yang masih membuatku penasaran, adalah tentang kemunculan orang itu disini".

Sasori tidak tahu tentang siapa orang itu yang dimaksud oleh Ameno.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?". Tanya Sasori untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasori melihat ketuanya semarah ini. Sasori masih bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dari pria didepannya ini.

"**Orochimaru!".**

Seketika Ekpresi Kazuma atau Sasori langsung berubah. Ia yang menunjukkan wajah tenang langsung berubah menjadi serius. Amarah dan dendam pada orang itu seketika keluar. Rasa ingin membunuh orang itu langsung menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa ular sialan itu ada disini!?". Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang sedikit berat

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia langsung menghampiri kami bertiga dan lansung pergi begitu saja".

"Cih! Jika saja aku bertemu dengannya aku pasti akan langsung membunuhnya"

Naruto tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori. Dirinya tahu bahwa Sasori mempunyai dendam tersendiri terhadap Orochimaru. Entah Orochimaru menghianatinya atau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Tapi bukan Sasori saja yang membenci pria itu, Naruto juga sama.

1 jam kemudian...

Tim Naruto dan para Shinobi lainnya sekarang sedang berbaris disuatu ruangan. Kali ini para peserta sedang mendengarkan sedikit ceramah dari Hokage keempat tentang alasan ujian Chunin ini, disampingnya terlihat Hokage ketiga yang sepertinya berperan sebagai penasihatnya. Tatapan Naruto tidak lemas dari pria berambut kuning itu. Mata Rinnegan yang terhalang poninya menajam kuat. Dendam pada orang itu mulai menyeruak.

tak lama datanglah wasit berseragam Jonin. Ia kemudian menjelaskan tentang sedikit peraturan ujian yang akan dilaksanakan kali ini, dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Wasit juga menyarankan apa ada yang ingin keluar dari Ujian tahap ini. Hingga seorang pria berkacamata berambut perak dikuncir mengangkat tangannya. Melihat itu wasit kemudian menyuruh orang itu untuk meninggalkan arena pertandingan. Tak lama papan elekrik langsung keluar dan menunjukkan 2 nama peserta yang akan bertanding.

"Pertandingan pertama, Uchiha Sasuke melawan Akado Yoroi".

..

..

..

**And Done!**

* * *

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama fic ini nganggur bisa update juga. Mohon maaf banget sih soalnya saya udah jarang lagi berselancar di dunia per Fancfiction an. Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana gaya penulisan saya disetiap fic entah itu bagus atau buruk, saya juga tidak tahu. Saya juga hanya membaca cerita yang saya pernah baca dulu. Itung-itung belajar cara menggunakan gaya bahasa yang bagus.**

**Untuk fic lainnya sih juga masih dalam proses. Terutama "Kurai Yuki" yang sekarang berganti judul menjadi "Kuroyuki no Shinigami yang baru replace sampai chapter 3, chapter 4 masih dalam proses. Untuk Incarnate to a New Worlds baru sampai 4k lebih, sedikit lagi bisa update.  
**

**Dan untuk Fic ini saya tidak akan terokus pada pertarungan Ujian Chunin, malahan saya akan Skip saja. Saya hanya akan fokus saja pada tim Ayano dan Naruto saja. Paling tidak mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi akan langsung menuju Era Shippuden.**

**hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan dan mohon maaf bila Author selalu mendadak Hiatus tanpa waktu yang jelas. Saya sangat menghargai setiap yang kalian masukan dalam cerita kali ini.**

**Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**~The True Akatsuki~**

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Tragedy, dan lainnya.

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, alur terlampau cepat, typo bertebaran, beberapa kata tak sesuai KBBI.

Hope you enjoy with this fic.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Pertarungan pertama Uchiha Sasuke melawan Akado yoroi. Untuk peserta yang disebutkan namanya harap tetap berada didalam arena. Untuk peserta lainnya harap menunggu diatas tangga arena".

Pertarungan pertama akan diisi oleh Shinobi dari Konoha dan Oto. Para peserta lainnya langsung pergi menuju sisi arena, untuk melihat bagaimana jalannya pertarungan. Sakura yang melihat teman paling disukainya merasa khawatir. Ia tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Sakura takut kalau Sasuke mendapat banyak luka dalam pertarungan kali ini. Tapi dirinya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kegigihan Sasuke yang masih ingin melanjutkan bertarung.

Di tim Naruto, tampak Kusano yang berjalan menuju sisi arena. Tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda berambut hitam disana. Naruto yang ada disampingnya tahu dengan maksud dari tatapan rekan satu timnya. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu, apa Itachi merasa khawatir padanya atau apa. Terlebih dirinya juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang hubungan diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto juga melihat Ayano yang tampak sedang berbicara pada Sasuke disana. Naruto tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan olehnya terhadap Sasuke. Pembicaraan itu juga tak berlangsung lama, mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju sisi arena. Bagi Naruto sendiri mungkin Ayano hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata semangat pada rekan satu timnya itu. Yah pasti memang itu.

'_Aku ingin tahu seberapa pesatnya kau berkembang, Sasuke. Dan kalian semua para Shinobi Konoha. Setelah aku dibuang dari desa ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana perkembangan Shinobi dari desa ini. Aku sedikit penasaran akan hal itu. Terutama dirimu… Ayano"._

Ameno atau Uzumaki Naruto saat ini hanya bisa menunggu. Berada diatas tangga bersama dengan timnya. Kali ini ia hanya bisa melihat pertandingan pertama dalam ujian Chunin kali ini. Melihat kebawah ia bisa melihat 2 orang yang saling berdiri satu sama lain, dengan wasit ditengah mereka. Setelah memberikan beberapa penjelasan mengenai aturan bertarung, wasitpun memulai pertarungan.

Tampak mereka berdua maju satu sama lain. Adu taijutsu tak terelakan. Sasuke yang lebih mendominasi daripada musuhnya. Akado lebih banyak menghindar ketimbang menyerang. Namun saat Sasuke melancarkan tendangan menyamping dari kanan, ia membloknya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, lantas Akado langsung membanting Sasuke dan mencengkram kepala miliknya. Sasuke sedikit bingung, hingga ia sadar. Chakra miliknya sedang diserap.

'_Kemampuan orang itu sama sepertiku. Menghisap Cakra milik lawan dengan menyentuhnya. Hanya saja, Cakra yang ia serap lebih lambat dariku. Untuk seorang ninja dari Oto kemampuannya lumayan'._

Ameno saat ini tengah mengobservasi salah satu Shinobi bernama Akado. Kemampuan yang sama dengan salah satu tehnik mata Rinnegan miliknya. Walau begitu, orang ini sepertinya kurang berpengalaman dalam mengunci pergerakan lawan. Terbukti dari Sasuke yang dapat lolos dari cengkraman milik Akado. Pertarungan kembali berlanjut.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan tehnik itu. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia langsung melesat maju menuju kearah musuhnya. Melihat itu, Akado dengan reflek miliknya langsung melancarkan serangan berupa pukulan menyamping. Sedetik pukulan itu akan mengenai wajah putihnya, Sasuke sudah menunduk untuk menghindari serangan itu. Ia kemudian melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan, membuat Akado langsung terbang keangkasa.

Belum sampai disitu, Sasuke langsung muncul dibelakang tubuh Akado yang saat ini tengah mengambang diudara. Dan dengan itu Sasuke langsung melancarkan kombo serangan miliknya bernama Shishi Rendan. Serangan berupa pukulan dan tendangan. Serangan itu kemudian diakhiri dengan tendangan yang membuat Akado terbanting kebawah dengan keras. Pertandingan sudah usai.

Namun dibalik tangga penonton, ada beberapa orang yang takjub dengan serangan yang dilancarkan Sasuke tadi. Salah satunya adalah seorang Shinobi berperawakan hijau dengan baju yang sangat ketat.

'_Serangan itu, Omote Renge. Siapa sangka Sasuke bisa meniru tehnikku itu. Bahkan aku sendiri perlu waktu 1 bulan untuk menguasainya. Tapi Sasuke dalam waktu singkat, sungguh hebat'._

Batin seorang Shinobi bernama Rock Lee. Tehnik yang sama namun dengan gerakan yang berbeda. Entah kenapa ada rasa iri dihatinya ketika melihat Sasuke dengan mudah meniru dan merubah tehnik miliknya dengan mudah.

"Pemenangnya Uchiha Sasuke". Teriak sang wasit.

Kesisi lain tampak Ameno yang memandang biasa saja pada Sasuke yang sudah mengalahkan musuhnya. Tapi mungkin dirinya ingin mendengar komentar dari sang kakak disampingnya.

"Sepertinya adikmu cukup hebat bisa mengalahkan orang itu dengan cepat. Bagaimana menurutmu?". Ucap Naruto pelan pada pemuda berambut hijau disampingnya.

"Biasa saja. Tak ada yang spesial dari gerakannya tadi".

"Begitu menurutmu, biarlah. Selanjutnya siapa yang akan bertanding?".

Menuju papan elektrik disana. Terlihat papan itu sedang mengacak nama Shinobi yang akan bertarung. Papan itu masih terus mengacak para nama Shinobi, hingga akhirnya papan itu berhenti dan menunjukkan 2 nama disana. Melihat itu Naruto harus memberi beberapa saran pada orang disampingya. Karena sudah waktunya ia beraksi.

**..**

**Kusano vs Shimazaki Ryu**

**..**

"Sepertinya giliranmu sudah tiba, Kusano. Shimazaki Ryu, dia seorang Shinobi dari desa Konoha. Cobalah untuk tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya, apalagi dengan Sharinganmu itu".

Ameno nampak memberi beberapa saran pada Kusano. Saat ini adalah gilirannya untuk bertarung. Namun karena ini bukanlah pertarungan bebas seperti di hutan kematian, ia harus bisa mengalahkan orang itu tanpa identitas asli miliknya diketahui. Akan menimbulkan masalah jika semua orang tahu kalau Kusano seorang Uchiha, terlebih dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Tak perlu cemas, Ameno. Aku akan menahan diri untuk mengalahkan orang itu". Ucapnya seperti biasa kalem.

Mendengar itu, Ameno hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kusano tak lama langsung pergi menuju arena pertarungan. Sedikit lama berjalan ia akhirnya bisa berada dihadapan musuhnya. Shimazaki Ryu, seorang Shinobi laki-laki dengan perawakan rambut yang agak berantakkan. Raut muka yang terkesan optimis dengan sikapnya yang mudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar. Terlebih, mata Kusano bisa melihat sebuah senjata yang tersimpan dipunggung miliknya. Senjata itu berupa Tanto atau Katana. Nampaknya ia seorang pengguna Kenjutsu.

"Kalau begitu…. Mulai!".

Wasit langsung memulai pertandingan. Shimazaki yang mendengar aba-aba pertarungan dimulai, melesat cepat dengan senjata yang sudah tergenggam. Melihat itu, Kusano tak tinggal diam. Ia lantas merogoh saku miliknya dan mengambil 1 kunai untuk menangkis serangan Shimazaki.

**Trankkk!**

Suara dentuman yang cukup keras langsung terdengar tak kala kedua benda tajam itu saling bertemu. Kusano dengan wajah tenang menahan serangan Shimazaki. Sementara musuhnya bisa terlihat ekpresi senyum yang seolah meremehkan dirinya. Melihatnya, Kusano tahu bahwa orang ini sangat percaya diri.

"Untuk seorang Shinobi Amegakure kau cukup hebat. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah denganmu".

Kusano tak menggubris apa dikatakan oleh musuhnya. Ia tetap tenang, tak terusik dengan setiap perkataan musuhnya. Saling beradu senjata cukup lama, mereka akhirnya melompat mundur guna mengambil jarak.

Dari atas tangga penonton, Ameno dengan wajah datarnya melihat bagaimana jalannya pertarungan mereka berdua. Mereka belum mengeluarkan Jutsu mereka masing-masing. Seolah menikmati pertarungan mereka yang berupa adu senjata.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa Kusano tak akan sungguh-sungguh melawan musuhnya, Ameno?". Haku yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

Iris coklat kehitamannya itu bisa melihat bagaimana Kusano yang cukup kerepotan disana. Terlebih mereka masih bertarung dengan saling menyayatkan senjata tajam mereka. Kusano dengan Kunai dan Shimazaki dengan pedangnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Untuk seseorang seperti dia, aku ragu ia akan kerepotan seperti ini dan kalah oleh musuhnya. Dia pasti mempunyai rencana tersendiri untuk mengalahkan musuhnya".

Kembali ke arena. Kali ini serangan mereka bercampur, antara sayatan benda tajam yang diselingi dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Dari setiap serangan yang dari kedua pihak. Kusano tampak dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan dari Shimazaki dengan pedangnya. Seolah ia sudah mengetahui pola serangan Shimazaki. Tapi tetap saja, musuh didepannya ini juga bisa menghindari setiap serangan miliknya.

Mundur beberapa langkah, Kusano lantas membuat beberapa segel tangan. Selesai dengan cepat, ia lantas langsung mengeluarkan serangan andalan miliknya.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!".**

Serangan bola yang cukup besar langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat itu, Shimazaki tak tinggal diam. Ia lantas membuat beberapa segel tangan dan mengeluarkan Jutsu pertahanan miliknya.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!".**

Dinding tanah yang cukup tebal langsung tercipta didepan Shimazaki. Melindungi dirinya dari bola api yang diciptakan oleh Kusano. Sedikit ledakan tercipta tak kala kedua Jutsu berbeda itu saling bertubrukan. Asap tebal langsung tercipta disekitar Shimazaki. Serangan api itu nampaknya cukup kuat untuk menghasilkan asap hitam pekat seperti ini. Namun tak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan tembok tanah miliknya.

Seketika reflek bertarungnya langsung menyala. Melihat kesamping kiri, ia bisa melihat sosok yang mencoba menembus asap pekat dari serangan api milik Kusano. Ia menganggap bahwa dia adalah Kusano yang langsung menyerang dirinya. Namun, ia hanya bisa melebarkan mata miliknya dengan shok. Orang ini nampaknya cukup pintar, itu yang ia pikirkan.

Pasalnya sosok yang menembus kabut tebal ini hanyalah sebuah kunai dengan sedikit kain yang terlilit dibatangnya. Ini hanyalah umpan. Ia tak mengira bahwa Kusano akan membuat umpan. Hingga ia sadar Kusano sudah berada disamping kananya. Ia hanya bisa menyadari itu tanpa bisa menghindari serangan yang akan datang.

**Buakhhh!**

Tendangan yang keras langsung dikeluarkan Kusano mengenai kepala Shimazaki. Ia hanya bisa merelakan serangan milik Kusano mengenai kepalanya. Dengan wajah ia tak menyangka akan dikalahkan oleh Shinobi dari Amegakure ini. Kerasnya tendangan yang dikeluarkan Kusano, membuat tembok yang diciptakan Shimazaki langsung retak. Membuatnya langsung pingsan seketika.

Melihat Shimazaki yang tak sadarkan diri lantas membuat wasit langsung mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pertandingan selesai. Pemenangnya Kusano".

Beberapa orang berdecak kagum akan keberhasilan Kusano mengalahkan lawannya. Tampak beberapa pembimbing dari setiap desa Shinobi yang memandang Kusano dengan tatapan menerawang. Untuk seorang Shinobi dari Amegakure ia cukup terampil dalam menganalisa gaya bertarung sang lawan serta membuat umpan yang tak terduga. Generasi ninja Amegakure kali ini sangat berbakat, itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Sementara itu pembimbing mereka yang bernama Kazuma hanya memandang biasa akan keberhasilan anak didiknya itu. Seolah ia sudah tahu bahwa muridnya itu akan menang.

Selesai dengan pertandingan miliknya, Kusano langsung kembali menuju tangga arena guna melihat pertarungan selanjutnya. Tak ada luka serius yang dialami olehnya selama pertarungan. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan yang ia alami. Sementara musuhnya terkapar tak sadarkan diri yang kini sudah dibawa oleh petugas medis des Konoha guna mendapat perawatan.

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut. Satu demi satu Shinobi mulai menunjukkan taring mereka dipertarungan ini. Kali ini pertarungan antara Shinobi dari Otogakure bernama Zaku melawan Shinobi dari Konoha bernama Aburame Shino. Pertarungan mereka bisa dibilang mengesankan. Zaku dengan kesombongannya sementara Shino dengan ketenangannya dalam menganalisa lawan. Hingga akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Shino dengan kedua tangan Zaku yang hampir putus karena Jutsunya sendiri.

Kali ini Shinobi dari Sunagakure bernama Kankuro melawan Shinobi dari Konoha bernama Akimichi Chouji. Pertarungan mereka bisa dikatakan begitu singkat. Chouji yang berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Kankuro dengan Jutsu andalan milik klan Akimichi. Harus kalah ketika serangan dari Kankuro berupa racun dari boneka miliknya mengenai dirinya. Hingga akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Kankuro.

Papan elektrik disana kembali menyala. Mengacak nama para peserta untuk kembali bertarung. Papan terus mengacak nama para peserta, hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan 2 nama yang terpampang disana. Melihat itu, Ameno serasa menelan pil pahit. Ia tak menyangka kalau mereka akan dipertemukan disini.

**..**

**Namikaze Ayano vs Haku**

**..**

Itulah nama kedua peserta yang tertulis dipapan elektrik disana. Melihat itu, Ameno tak mempunyai pilihan. Haku harus kalah dipertandingan ini.

"Haku maafkan aku. Aku ingin kau dipertandingan ini untuk tidak menang melawannya. Sayang sekali kau harus berhadapan dengannya". Ucap Ameno dengan sedikit berat.

Kazuma atau Sasori yang ada dibelakang menyadari reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh pemimpinnya ini. Entah keputusan apa yang akan diambil, ia tak tahu. Tapi jika dirinya berasumsi, mungkin Haku dipertandingan ini harus kalah melawannya. Jika dirinya menang, akan sulit untuk menangkap Jinchuriki ekor Sembilan itu.

"Tak apa, Ameno. Lagipula aku tak peduli dengan ujian Chunin ini. Menang atau kalah bukanlah hal yang berarti untukku. Keberhasilan misi ini merupakan prioritas utama kita. Jikalau harus kalah melawannya, aku tak apa". Ucap Haku dengan tenang dengan keadaan ini yang diluar rencana.

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya berilah dia pertarungan yang layak untuk diingat. Aku juga perlu informasi mengenai kemampuan miliknya".

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa patah kata dari pimpinannya ini. Haku langsung menuju arena dimana dia akan bertarung dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Namikaze Ayano. Untuk Ayano sendiri tampak ia merasa biasa saja ketika ia akan bertarung. Namun jauh dari itu ada sedikit luapan emosi didalam dirinya ketika gilirannya tiba. Setelah mendengar beberapa saran dari Kakashi, kata penyemangat dari Sakura, serta perkataan dingin dari Sasuke. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia merasa bersemangat akan pertarungan kali ini, walaupun dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin.

Terlebih lawannya ini juga seorang wanita sama seperti dirinya. Ia tak akan segan-segan. Walau begitu ia juga harus tetap waspada. Shinobi dari Amegakure ini tak bisa diremehkan. Setelah kemenangan rekan satu timnya, ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga lawan yang kuat.

Mereka kali ini sudah berada didalam arena. Berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Ayano bisa melihat ekspresi lawan didepannya yang begitu tenang, seolah tak ada tekanan yang ia rasakan akan pertarungan ini. Melihat itu, raut emosi Ayano berubah, menjadi sedikit serius. Lagipula ini adalah ujian yang menentukan dirinya. Apapun itu ia tak boleh kalah.

"Pertandingan…. Dimulai!". Teriak sang wasit memulai pertandingan.

Seolah mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka berdua lantas melesat menuju arah lawan, guna menyerang satu sama lain tanpa ragu. Kali ini pertarungannya sedikit berbeda dengan pertarungan Kusano. Mereka kompak menggunakan Taijutsu andalan masing-masing. Pukulan dan tendangan menghiasi pertarungan mereka. Belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang sudah mendaratkan serangan ditubuh lawan. Mereka sungguh lincah dan hebat dalam menggunakan Taijutsu

Melihat itu, raut kagum jelas terukir pada semua Shinobi Konoha. Entah itu pembimbing dan juga teman-teman Ayano. Bahkan sang guru Hatake Kakashi tak henti-hentinya takjub akan Taijutsu yang dikeluarkan Ayano. Menuju tempat Hokage, terlihat senyum bangga dari seorang pria berambut kuning berantakkan. Dialah Namikaze Minato, Hokage keempat sekaligus ayah Ayano. Perkembangan kemampuan putrinya ini selalu saja membuatnya bangga, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Cukup dengan Taijutsju, lantas mereka berdua kompak melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak. Dengan cepat Haku kemudian merapal segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan Jutsu miliknya.

"**Suiton: Bakushi Souha!".**

Ombak raksasa kemudian tercipta dari mulut kecilnya. Arena seketika itu juga langsung dibanjiri dengan air. Melihat itu, Ayano kemudian menghindar dari ombak-ombak yang mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya. Beberapa penonton nampak kagum dengan Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Shinobi Amegakure itu. Jutsu air yang dikeluarkannya mungkin setingkat rank-B ataupun Rank-A.

Keterkejutan belum sampai disitu. Ketika ombak air itu mencoba untuk menenggelamkan Ayano, seketika itu juga ombak air itu langsung membeku. Air itu membeku ketika Ayano akan terperangkat oleh gulungan air tersebut.

'_Dia menguasai tehnik penggabungan Cakra. Elemen es. Sungguh hebat. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah'._

"**Hyoton: Hyouketsu!"**

Haku masih terdiam diposisi miliknya tanpa bergeming selangkahpun. Ia masih berkonsentrasi mengendalikan beberapa air yang belum membeku untuk menangkap Ayano. Setelahnya langsung membekukannya dengan cepat menggunakan elemen es miliknya. Seperti yang diduga, lawannya ini sungguh lincah.

Merasa kesal dengan tehnik musuh, Ayano lantas tak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba mencari sudut yang pas untuk menyerang musuhnya ini yang terus-terusan menggunakan elemen air. Berlari dan melompat serta backflip untuk menghindari setiap serangan. Ayano lantas berlari menuju arah kiri guna mendapat sudut yang pas untuk menyerangnya dengan serangan jarak jauh. Merogoh kedalam kantung ninja miliknya, 2 Kunai bercabang 3 sudah berada digenggamannya. Ia lantas melompat dan langsung melempar 2 kunai itu. Setelah melempar kedua kunai miliknya ia langsung membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!".**

Kedua Kunai itu lantas berubah menjadi ratusan atau bahkan ribuan. Menyadari bahaya datang padanya, dinding es tebal langsung tercipta untuk melindungi dirinya. Dibalik dinding es itu ia bisa melihat hujan kunai ini yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan tembok es miliknya. Menyadari pertahannya tak akan kuat. Haku lantas mundur dari dinding es ciptaan miliknya. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat ia melompat mundur, dinding es itu lantas hancur berkeping-keping oleh hujan Kunai milik Ayano.

Pertarungan belum berakhir. Haku kembali merapal segel tangan guna untuk mengeluarkan tehnik miliknya. Selesai dengan segel tangan miliknya ia lantas langsung mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik miliknya.

"**Hyoton: Kugi ame!"**

Bongkahan es yang begitu tajam mulai tercipta disekeliling Haku beserta sisa es yang masih ada. Bongkahan es itu kemudian berkumpul diatas arena hingga tercipta ratusan bongkahan es dengan ujungnya yang tajam. Target mereka hanya satu, yakni Namikaze Ayano. Hingga tak lama satu persatu bongkahan es itu langsung melesat menuju Ayano diikuti dengan semua bongkahan es yang ada. Melihat itu, Ayano hanya bisa melebarkan mata safir miliknya ketika melihat serangan dengan jangkauan yang luas itu akan mengenai dirinya.

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Asap pekat yang tebal langsung tercipta ketika serangan milik Haku mengenai Ayano. Nafas semua penonton serasa tercekik ketika melihat bagaimana serangan yang dilancarkan Haku mengenai Ayano. Apa Ayano mati? Apa Ayano sekarat? Apa Ayano masih hidup, itulah pertanyaan yang berasal dari semua penonton. Walau begitu ada beberapa penonton yang melihat dengan wajah serius, salah satunya Naruto. Mereka masih terus melihat, menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan pertandingan ini.

Haku hanya menampilkan wajah datar dengan serangan yang ia buat. Naruto sudah menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak menang melawan Ayano. Walau begitu, ia tak akan percaya jika Jinchuriki itu akan langsung kalah dengan serangan miliknya. Ia saat ini hanya menunggu. Menunggu musuh didepannya ini menampakkan dirinya.

**Shiuuuttt!**

Namun seketika iris coklat kehitamannya itu hanya bisa terbelalak, ketika menyadari seseorang sudah berada dibelakangya. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa berpindah dari sana menuju belakang dirinya dengan sangat cepat tanpa disadari olehnya. Melihat itu semua penonton langsung melebarkan matanya dengan kemunculan Ayano. Mereka semua yang hadir tak menyangka kalau Ayano akan menggunakan tehnik tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh satu orang, Hiraishin.

Ameno dari tangga penonton tak luput dari keterkejutan. Rinnegan yang tertutup poni merahnya itu sedikit melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

'_Aku tak menyangka, dia sudah menguasai tehnik itu. Hiraishin no Jutsu. Jutsu yang sangat merepotkan"._

Kakashi sebagai guru Ayano juga tak menyangka kalau muridnya ini mengusai tehnik yang sama seperti ayahnya. Selama dalam asuhanya, Ayano tak pernah menunjukkan tehnik itu padanya. Tapi siapa sangka ia akan menggunakannya disini. Dari tempat Hokage, tampak raut terkejut dari Hokage ketiga dan keempat. Namun keterkejutan dari Hokage keempat berubah menjadi senyum canggung. Seolah ia tak tahu harus berpikir apa dengan salah satu anaknya ini.

Menuju arena. Haku hanya bisa membalikan badan miliknya untuk melihat Ayano yang siap melancarkan serangan miliknya. Dengan mata yang melebar, ia bisa melihat Tangan kanan gadis ini sudah tercipta sebuah bola Cakra dengan ukuran sebesar bola tangan. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Ayano langsung melancarkan serangan itu tepat mengenai perut Haku.

"**Rasengan!". **Ledakan Cakra sedikit tercipta tak kala serangan Ayano mengenai dirinya.

Ughhh! Akhkkk!

Dengan wajah terbelalak, Haku hanya bisa merelakan perutnya itu terkena serangan milik Ayano. Hingga akhirnya bola itu hancur dengan Haku yang terpental beberapa meter dari sana. Haku hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya itu terpelanting serta menghantam beberapa tembok es hasil ciptaannya. Dengan posisi terlentang serta sekujur tubuh yang terluka, Haku mencoba untuk bangkit seraya melanjutkan pertarungan. Walau keadaanya tubuhnya ini tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertarung. Namun, dirinya hanya bisa terdiam tak kala Kunai bercabang 3 milik Ayano sudah terarah padanya. Serasa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Haku memilih untuk menutup matanya serta menghembuskan nafas kecil.

"Aku menyerah". Ucapnya.

Mendengar kata menyerah dari Haku, sang wasit langsung mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya Namikaze Ayano".

Tampak beberapa penonton yang bersorak atas kemenangan Ayano. Serasa tahu bahwa putri dari Hokage ini tak akan kalah walau lawan sekuat apapun. Beberapa tampak terdiam memandang kagum kearah Ayano, serta Shinobi dari Amegakure itu yang menguasai penggabungan Cakra. Pertarungan kali ini tampaknya cukup memberi kesan baru akan Shinobi Amegakure.

'_Jutsu yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya, pastinya merupakan kunci akan Jutsunya itu. Shuriken Kagebunshin miliknya yang asli pastinya menancap didekat tubuh Haku hingga ia bisa menteleportkan dirinya. Jutsu Hiraishin sendiri memerlukan tanda segel agar pengguna bisa berpindah dari satu tanda ke tanda lainnya. Seperti yang diduga, putri dari Hokage keempat. Namikaze Ayano. Kau bahkan mewarisi kemampuan ayahmu'. _Batin Ameno menganalisa kemampuan Ayano.

Sementara itu diarena bertarung tampak Ayano yang mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Haku untuk berdiri. Terdiam sesaat memandang tangan putih itu yang terarah padanya. Hingga tangan putih miliknya meraih tangan milik Ayano.

"Kau itu Shinobi yang sangat hebat. Apalagi dengan kemampuanmu itu dalam tehnik penggabungan Cakra. Kurasa kau akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat untuk kedepannya".

Entah itu sikap rendah diri atau sikap sportif. Haku bisa melihat raut wajah itu yang begitu kagum akan pertarungan tadi. Entah itu pujian untuknya atau sekedar basa-basi sebagai pihak pemenang. Haku lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataannya. Jika dirinya serius, pemenang disini pastinya adalah dia. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksa dirinya untuk kalah.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Namikaze Ayano". Balas Haku datar.

Setelah beberapa perbincangan serta merapikan pakaian miliknya yang berantakkan, Haku akhirnya kembali ke tangga arena. Setelah menolak tawaran medis dari Konoha, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali bersama dengan timnya. Lagipula luka yang ia alami baginya tidaklah terlalu parah.

"Kerja yang bagus. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?". Tanya Ameno untuk memastikan keadaan Haku.

Setelah ia terkena serangan telak dari Ayano bisa saja ia mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

"Tak apa. Hanya luka kecil dan rasa lelah biasa. Tapi mungkin aku perlu mengganti bajuku".

Melihat kebawah Haku, Ameno bisa melihat bekas serangan yang dilancarkan Ayano membuat pakaiannya berlubang di daerah perut. Hanya saja tak ada luka yang tertera. Perutnya itu bagaikan tak tersentuh apapun selama pertarungan tadi.

"Setelah mendapat serangan telak darinya, perutmu seharusnya mengalami luka yang cukup berarti. Namun yang kulihat, seperti tak ada goresan yang tertera disana".

"Kalau itu aku sudah mengantisipasi serangannya. Sesaat ia akan melancarkan serangannya tadi, aku sudah menggunakan tehnik Hyoton untuk melapisi tubuhku dengan es, layaknya sebuah jirah tak kasat mata. Serangan tadi sebenarnya tak memberikan efek yang berarti padaku. Namun karena aku harus kalah, aku hanya memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menciptakan kemenangan untuknya".

"Kau sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Kerja bagus".

Pertandingan berlanjut. Kali ini tinggal menunggu gilirannya untuk bertarung. Peserta kali ini adalah Shinobi dari desa Suna, Sabaku no Temari. Melawan Shinobi dari desa Konoha bernama Tenten. Kedua peserta langsung memasuki arena untuk bertarung. Tak menunggu waktu lama wasit lantas memulai pertarungan.

Nampak Tenten yang menggunakan kemampuannya dalam menguasai berbagai macam senjata, serta kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan berbagai senjata dari gulungan. Temari dari desa Suna juga tak mau kalah. Ia yang membawa senjata andalannya berupa kipas raksasa, dengan mudah menahan serangan Tenten berupa lemparan berbagai macam senjata kepadanya. Bahkan serangan terkuat milik Tenten sekalipun dapat ditahan oleh gadis berambut pirang ini. Hingga pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Temari.

Papan elektrik kembali berputar untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bertarung. Terus mengacak nama para peserta, hingga papan itu menampilkan 2 nama yang akan bertarung.

**..**

**Inuzuka Kiba vs Ameno**

**..**

"Akhirnya giliranku tiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Kalau tak salah ia seorang Shinobi yang selalu membawa anjing kecil kemanapun ia pergi".

Ameno langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seorang Shinobi bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda dengan corak segitiga berwarna merah disana. Namun entah kenapa ada perbedaan mencolok dari pemuda itu.

"Apa itu anjing kecil miliknya? Tapi entah kenapa ukurannya bisa sebesar itu? Apa pertumbuhannya memang begitu pesat?"

Melihat kesana, Ameno terpaku pada anjing besar yang bersama pemuda itu. Didalam ingatannya, anjing itu seharusnya berukuran kecil sama seperti anjing kebanyakan. Selalu berada diatas kepala pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang ini, ukuran anjing itu lebih besar. Kira-kira sebesar serigala hutan atau harimau. Mungkin dirinya akan sedikit kerepotan melawan pemuda ini. Saat ini dirinya harus berhati-hati dalam mengeluarkan kemampuannya, apalagi kemampuan mata miliknya.

"Ameno berhati-hatilah dalam pertarungan kali ini".

"Aku tahu itu, Haku".

Seperti biasa kekhawatiran dirinya tidak pernah hilang. Untuk satu-satunya anggota wanita di Akatsuki, rasa khawatir pada sesama anggota selalu membekas didalam dirinya. Mungkin itulah hal yang bagus darinya, untuk seorang Shinobi.

Tak mau menunggu waktu lama, lantas Ameno langsung pergi menuju arena pertarungan. Sampai disana ia bisa melihat pemuda dengan aksen segitiga merah didipinya ini yang begitu antusias akan pertarungan kali ini. Seolah musuh yang akan ia hadapi tak akan memberinya perlawanan berarti untuknya. Bagi Ameno sendiri, ini sebenarnya merupakan pertarungan yang berat sebelah. Anggap saja ini sebagai pertarungan 2 lawan 1, dengan seekor anjing yang ikut serta. Biarlah, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menang melawan orang ini"

"Hajime!". Teriak wasit memulai pertandingan.

Dengan cepat, Kiba beserta anjing miliknya itu maju untuk memberikan serangan terbaiknya pada Shinobi didepannya. Melihat itu, Ameno lantas mengambil sikap bertarung guna menghadapi musuhnya ini. Ameno bisa tahu kalau lawan ini tidak menyerang dirinya secara asal. Setelah memperhatikan sedikit akan pergerakan mereka, Ameno tahu kalau mereka menyerang dengan pola memotong.

Dengan itu ia menghindari serangan dari Kiba, sang pemilik anjing. Serangan berupa kuku panjang ia lancarkan padanya bisa ia hindari. Belum selesai dengan serangannya, Kiba lantas melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan. Namun dengan reflek yang terlatih, Ameno bisa menghindari pukulan itu. Lupa akan satu hal, anjing Kiba yang bernama Akamaru juga tak tinggal diam. Ia lantas melompat menuju arah Ameno untuk memberinya serangan berupa gigitan. Menyadari itu, lantas Ameno menyampingkan tubuhnya guna menghindari anjing itu. Telat bereaksi, Ameno bisa melihat serangan dari Kiba berupa tendangan cukup kuat yang dilayangkan kearah dada. Melihat itu Ameno hanya bisa menahan serangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit terhempas mundur kebelakang akibat dorongan dari tendangan milik Kiba. Dirinya lantas melompat mundur dan melempar beberapa Kunai kearah mereka. Melihat itu, Kiba dan anjing miliknya dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut.

'_Ini cukup sulit. Bertarung tanpa menggunakan kekuatan mataku. Hanya mengandalkan reflek bertarung serta Ninjutsu Rank-B untuk mengalahkannya. Aku harus mencari cara lain untuk mengalahkan orang ini'._

Ameno cukup kesulitan mencari cara mengalahkan orang ini. Anjing miliknya juga sangat terlatih dalam memberi serangan. Shinra Tensei miliknya tak bisa ia gunakan saat ini. Terlalu menarik perhatian jika ia mengeluarkan Jutsu miliknya itu. Sepertinya ia harus mengalahkan orang ini hanya dengan Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu miliknya.

Melihat kedepannya, musuhnya kali ini lantas membuat satu segel tangan. Hingga tak lama ia mulai menyeruakan nama Jutsunya.

"**Jujin Bunshin!".**

Anjing itu lantas berubah menjadi sama seperti pemiliknya. Layaknya sebuah Kagebunshin biasa dari seekor anjing. Seperti yang Ameno duga, ini merupakan pertandingan 1 lawan 2.

"Ayo maju. Akamaru". Teriak pemuda ini untuk menyerang.

Mata Rinnegan miliknya itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua guna mencari tahu siapa yang akan menyerang duluan. Pola mereka sama, pola memotong. Lantas sebuah batangan besi hitam panjang langsung muncul di kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua kali ini akan menyerang secara bersamaan.

Ameno lantas maju pada salah satu sosok Kiba dihadapannya, guna memberinya serangan tusukan dari batang besi yang ia keluarkan. Seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ameno, Kiba dengan mudah menghindari serangan Ameno. Serangan Ameno bukan sebatas hanya tusukan saja. Ia kembali menyerang menggunakan batangan besi itu sebagai senjata miliknya. Ayunan menyamping serta tusukan, itulah serangan yang ia lancarkan. Walau begitu Kiba bisa menghindari serangan itu.

"Sepertinya Ameno cukup kesulitan dalam menghadapi orang itu. Apalagi ini pertarungan 2 lawan 1".

Kusano dari tangga penonton bisa melihat ketuanya ini cukup kerepotan. Pertarungan kali ini didominasi oleh Kiba yang lebih banyak memberikan serangan.

"Kau memang benar. Kuharap ia tak mengeluarkan kekuatan mata miliknya untuk mengalahkan orang ini".

Timpal Haku yang saat ini sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Dari atas ini ia melihat ketuanya yang lebih banyak menghindar ketimbang menyerang. Nampaknya ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan orang ini tanpa mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan miliknya.

"**Fuuton: Mikazuki Kiri!". **Ucap Ameno melafalkan tehnik miliknya.

Hanya dengan ayunan tangan, seketika tercipta sayatan dari angin yang membentuk bulan sabit. Angin tajam itu dengan cepat langsung menyerang Kiba dan Akamaru. Sekuat mungkin Kiba berusaha untuk menghindar dari sayatan angin milik Ameno. Namun sayang dirinya harus merelakan salah satu bahu miliknya terkena sedikit dari serangan Ameno. Darah sedikit keluar darisana.

Kembali ke tangga arena, Namikaze Ayano cukup antusias melihat pertarungan kali ini. Setelah menang dari Haku dengan luka yang tak berarti. Ia kembali menuju rekan setimnya guna melihat pertarungan selanjutnya. Dalam pertarungan kali ini, dia lebih tertarik pada pemuda berambut merah dari Amegakure itu. Kalau tak salah dia duduk bersebelahan dengannya saat ujian Chunin pertama.

"Kita gunakan tehnik itu Akamaru!". Teriak Kiba pada anjingnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh majikannya. Mereka berdua kembali melaju bersama untuk menyerang Ameno. Melihat itu, Ameno memutuskan untuk meladeni langsung mereka berdua. Baginya ia sudah muak untuk terus meladeni orang ini. Namun ketika jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter, Kiba saat itu langsung melemparkan beberapa bom asap kearah Ameno. Melihat itu, sedikit terbelalak ketika menyadari beberapa bom yang dilemparkan padanya. Namun keterkejutannya hilang ketika mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah bom asap.

'_Bom Asap. Kukira ia melemparkan beberapa bom peledak kearahku'. _Batin Ameno yang saat ini terjebak didalam kabut asap yang tebal.

Kabut tebal berwarna ungu dengan jangkauan yang cukup besar ini menghalangi pandangannya. Jarak pandangnya saat ini hanya sebatas 1 meter saja. Ia harus segera keluar dari dalam kabut ini. Musuh bisa saja merencanakan sesuatu ketika ia berada dalam situasi ini.

**Buakhhh!**

Ameno langsung terlempar seketika, saat sebuah serangan mengenai dirinya. Ia dengan cepat kembali bangkit untuk mencari asal serangan tersebut. Namun yang ia lihat saat ini hanya kabut ungu tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya.

**Buakhhh!**

Kembali, Ameno mendapat serangan dari orang ini. Kali ini ia mendapat 3 kali serangan secara beruntun. Ia tak bisa menemukan lokasi yang tepat dimana orang ini berada. Saat ia akan mencoba untuk keluar dari asap ini, seketika sebuah serangan berupa putaran kencang langsung menyerang dirinya.

Melihat kearah penonton. Tampak mereka yang kagum dengan serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kiba, apalagi untuk timnya. Jika dilihat dari atas, akan terlihat sebuah serangan berupa putaran bor yang terus menyerang dalam kabut asap itu. Sang guru bahkan berpikir ini akan segera berakhir dengan kemenang Kiba. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Shinobi Amegakure itu kalah.

'_Ini mulai menyebalkan. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan tehnik itu. Lagipula asap ini akan menyamarkan seranganku'._

Tak lama Ameno langsung merentangkan kedua tangan miliknya. Hingga ia menyebut nama Jutsunya itu dengan pelan.

"**Shinra Tensei!".**

Seketika gelombang kejut langsung tercipta, membuat Kiba beserta anjing miliknya terpental. Asap kabut berwarna ungu itu langsung sirna. Tampak beberapa penonton yang terkejut dengan serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Shinobi Amegakure itu. Namun berbeda dengan timnya, yang melihat itu dengan tatapan biasa saja.

Dengan tubuh yang terpelanting menghantam lantai arena, serta sedikit terkejut dengan serangan barusan. Ia tak memperkirakan bahwa musuhnya mempunyai serangan seperti ini. Kiba lantas bangkit dengan sekujur tubuh penuh rasa nyeri. Ia harus bangkit untuk melanjutkan pertandingan dan mengalahkan orang ini.

Namun sayang bagi Kiba. Sesaat setelah ia berdiri, Ameno langsung berlari menuju Kiba serta melemparkan beberapa batangan besi kearahnya. Lambat bereaksi karena serangan sebelumnya, Kiba hanya bisa merelakan batangan besi itu menancap disetiap tubuhnya.

**Jlebbsss! Jlebbsss! Jlebbsss!**

**Argghhh!.**

Jerit Kiba kesakitan ketika semua batang besi milik Ameno menancap disekujur tubuhnya. Batangan besi itu menancap disekitar perut, lengan dan paha miliknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bergerak serta mencabut batangan besi ini. Namun entah kenapa ia tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mencabut batangan besi ini, apalagi untuk bergerak.

**Greppp!**

Tangan putih milik Ameno dengan kuat mencengkram leher Kiba. Ameno langsung mengangkat Kiba setinggi mungkin hingga kedua kakinya tak menyentuh. Rasa sesak langsung terasa oleh Kiba, dengan cengkraman Ameno yang begitu kuat. Mata Rinnegan milik Ameno yang tertutup poni merahnya, hanya memandang datar dengan Kiba yang begitu kesakitan. Namun tak lama, mata berwarna ungu pekat itu langsung mendelik. Akamaru yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi anjing akibat serangan Ameno tadi, dengan cepat datang untuk menolong tuannya. Akamaru langsung melompat tinggi guna menyerang Ameno dari belakang. Namun dengan sekali ayunan tangan milik Ameno, Akamaru langsung terhempas oleh angin yang tercipta dari Ameno. Membuatnya terlampar cukup jauh. Cukup dengan pertandingan ini. Ameno seketika itu juga langsung menghantamkan Kiba dengan kuat menuju lantai arena.

**Brakhhh!**

Seketika lantai arena langsung hancur dengan diameter yang cukup besar. Kuatnya hantaman yang dikeluarkan Ameno sudah pasti membuat Kiba tak sadarkan diri. Melihat lebih jelas lagi, tampak Kiba yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Melihat ini, wasit langsung mengumumkan pemenang pertarungan ini.

"Pemenangnya Ameno". Teriak wasit dengan keras.

Semua orang serasa tak percaya dengan Kiba yang kalah oleh Shinobi dari Amegakure itu. Padahal dari segi pertarungan, Kiba lebih mendominasi pertarungan. Namun hasil akhirnya berbeda dari perkiraan. Bahkan sang guru, Kurenai Yuhi memandang tak percaya dengan Shinobi dari Amegakure itu. Jutsu yang ia keluarkan saat berada dalam kabut, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat aneh dengan Jutsu itu.

Orang ini mempunyai elemen angin, yang mungkin bisa ia keluarkan untuk keluar dari posisi tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak merasakan adanya hembusan angin atau Cakra angin. Seolah Kiba terlempar oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Bahkan sang Copy Ninja, Kakashi juga memandang serius akan Shinobi bernama Ameno ini.

Selesai dengan ini, Ameno memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke tangga arena dimana timnya berada. Namun sesaat ia akan meninggalkan lapangan arena. Ada 2 pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan dalam. Ameno tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui siapa kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu pastinya mereka. Yondaime Hokage dan Jinchuriki Kyubi, Ayano dan Minato.

"Kukira kau tak akan menggunakan tehnik itu, Ameno". Ucap Haku pada Ameno yang sudah berada bersama mereka.

"Aku tak mempunyai pilihan. Aku sedikit kerepotan menghadapi orang itu tanpa kekuatan mataku. Lagipula seranganku cukup tersamarkan". Jelas Ameno.

"Kurasa itu sudah tak penting untuk dibicarakan. Sekarang apa rencana selanjutnya untuk misi kita kali ini, Ameno". Sasori atau Kazuma yang kali ini bicara.

Dari setiap pertandingan, hanya 2 orang dari muridnya yang berhasil lolos ujian ini. Sementara Haku, sayang ia harus gagal diujian ini. Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori akan rencana selanjutnya, Ameno sudah mendapatkan pandangan akan hal itu. Jika apa yang ia perkirakan mengenai orang itu memang benar, rencana ini mungkin akan berjalan lancar. Bahkan mempermudahkan dirinya untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Tapi untuk sekarang ini ia perlu mencari beberapa informasi yang ia butuhkan. Ada beberapa hal yang kurang untuk kesuksesan akan rencana yang ia buat. Ia perlu menunggu akan hal ini.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memperhitungkan beberapa hal akan rencana yang nanti kubuat. Hanya saja aku masih kekurang informasi akan hal ini. Untuk sementara, kita mungkin hanya bisa menuggu hingga waktunya".

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Ameno katakan. Tapi untuk Kazuma, ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah akan apa yang dikatakan pemimpinnya. Lagi-lagi menunggu, hal yang ia paling benci dari hidupnya. Ameno tahu akan ekpresi tak suka itu, namun ia tak memperdulikan itu. menengok kebelakang, Rinnegan miliknya menatap tajam pada dua orang berbeda tempat disana. Dua orang yang menjadi target incarannya.

"Sedikit lagi, akan tiba waktunya aku akan menangkap kalian. Ichibi dari Suna dan kyubi dari Konoha. Ketika nanti aku menangkapmu, kuharap kau tak mengenali akan sosok diriku yang sebenarnya…

….

…

..

.

**Wahai Saudariku…..Namikaze Ayano.**

* * *

Done.

Fiuhhh~. Selesai juga nih fic setelah menganggur cukup lama, saking lamanya nih fic nganggur mungkin udah tumbuh rayap dimana-mana. Saya tidak tahu apakah adegan bertarungnya cukup detil untuk bisa dijelaskan, atau terkesan dipaksakan. Yah tinggal satu chap lagi untuk selesai di era ujian Chunin dan author akan langsung lompat ke era Shipuuden. Saya sebenarnya ingin update fic ini kemarin, namun apa daya tepat saat berlangsungnya idul adha. Hingga author lupa untuk update fic ini gegara pesta daging tadi. Efeknya saat ini masih terasa, belum lagi masih ada sisa daging sapi sisa pemberisan sodara. Kayakanya pesta lagi nih.

Untuk update selanjutnya, mungkin Kuroyuki ato Incarnate. Author sedikit bingung mana duluan yang mau di update. Dan terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini serta menulis beberapa kata di kolom review, walaupun udah lama gak update.

Hanya itu mungkin yang ingin saya katakan dan selamat Hari Raya idul adha bagi umat yang merayakan.

Jaa.


End file.
